


Tipping the Scales

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, RP format, Roleplay, Shipwrecks, Slave Trade, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the RPs done between me (levierenlove- this is my rp blog) and therenyeager on Tumblr. Decided to upload it since we kept being asked to do so. Very loosely based off of Mermaid Island, one of my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is done as an rp, we haven't been too worried about grammer, run-on sentences, and all that jazz. So please don't point it out of we misused a word or punctuation. We are aware of it, but these RPs are purely for fun. With that said, enjoy reading^^ I'll post the next part when we have a bit more written.

Eren was bored as hell down in his underwater home, he wanted to go out in the world and explore.  
The only thing was there were several factors stopping him: His friends, the dangers of leaving the water - oh yeah, and his tail fin. Those who knew about mermaids would want his scales, apparently those were like treasure to them for some odd reason.  
He had snuck off once to spy on a boat, only he had gotten too close and the humans almost got him, only managing to take a scale off his tail luckily. Though now if he was near the surface, he could sometimes see the same people trying to find him.  
He sighed heavily, it just wasn’t fair - he wanted to see other parts of the world, why did his friends and humans have to be so damn complicated about it?  
Now, in the middle of the night; he was resting on a rock - staring at the stars and singing of his want to explore the world and his loneliness of being the only one like this.

Levi snarled at the slavers, fighting against the chains that held him captive. But they only laughed at him. One struck him across the face, sending the male crashing to the floor. There were jeers and insults and catcalls. The dazed male felt himself being lifted up again, but the pain in his cheekbone kept him from really registering it. Until a hand slid under the waistcloth he was wearing over his pants. Cold, angry, and a bit afraid, he began to fight again. It was useless, and he knew that. But if he gave in, he'd be used before ever being sold.  
There was a commotion on the stairs and another male suddenly appeared. Something was said about a storm, but he wasn't really paying attention. All he knew was that he was suddenly dropped and all the males disappeared. He tried to sit upright again, tried to look out of the hold at the sky. But that was when the lightning hit and the ship exploded.  
Levi gasped for air, able to surface just once. But his boots and the chains weighed him down, and he slipped below the roiling surface. He struggled again, this time for his life. But he merely sank deeper. A sense of calm flowed through him. At least it was the ocean claiming his life and not some spineless human. Closing his eyes, he let his consciousness go.

Eren was busy singing his heart breaking tune when he saw the boat in the distance, there was a sudden commotion and then there was a lightning strike right through the ship. He flinched as he watched it struggle to stay on the water surface, only to sink to the depths in a matter of minutes. He saw humans getting away on lifeboats an some struggling in the water, he wondered if he should help them or not; humans weren’t exactly nice.  
Then a shine caught his eye, something disappearing into the water. He dove back in and followed it, when he caught up to it - he stopped and stared. This man was handsome for a human and he seemed to be restrained, he obviously wasn’t like them - he decided, he would save this one.  
He grabbed him around the waist and swam him to the nearest island and plopped him on the sand, keeping his tail in the water. He stared at him longer now that he knew he would be alright; he could see him breathing. “Wow..humans are sure beautiful…at least this one is.” He picked up a leg and examined it - didn’t mermaids get these if they stayed on dry land long enough? Well, that was the myth anyway, the other one being they would die if they fully emerged from the water, so he didn’t dare try it right now. He tried nibbling on a toe, his kind also said humans were tasty and they were right; but he didn’t want to eat him like the others would. He was examining his face when he saw him begin to stir, he panicked and dove back into the water.

Levi groaned; he felt like he'd been run over by something. Turning to the side, he retched up lungfuls of water. Once he was finally done, he wiped his mouth and looked around. Nothing looked familiar in the slightest; how had he even gotten on land? And the storm... It had raged so fiercely, but now it was only raining. He was getting drenched, and he didn't see any shelter in sight. And to top it off, one of his boots was missing. And he was still chained. Too many weird things just didn't add up. How the hell was he alive? Taking off the other boot, he stood, wobbling from the near drowning and from the beating he'd taken earlier.

 

Eren watched from behind a rock, interested in anything the human did. When he started walking, he was especially interested in that - was that how all humans walked? Or was that an injury walk? He would bet it was the second one. He watched as he wandered about, seeming to be trying to make the island liveable for himself; it would probably be easier without those chains - he should have removed them. Would he be able to get free himself? Would he have to reveal himself to help him? He was nervous about that, but if the man had no luck he would do it. Maybe even find him some fish if humans ate those anyway, and if he couldn’t find his own food. He silently kept watch.

Levi spent a fair bit of time examining the island. It wasn't very big and there wasn't a lot on it. Nothing but trees and a few bushes. He was truly on a deserted island. The thought made him sink down against a tree. How was he going to survive? Had he escaped slavery just to die of hunger and thirst? The iron around his neck was constricting. He lifted his shackled hands to try and pull it off, but he didn't have any success. His hands dropped back listlessly to the ground, and he turned dull eyes toward the sky.  
If only he had listened to his cousin. When their ship was attacked, the other male had told Levi to hide. But he hadn't, had instead stayed on the deck to help the crew fight off the slavers. When he was caught, he learned why his cousin had wanted him to hide. His looks were exactly what the slavers wanted. But the worst of it was watching them kill his cousin. They had laughed at his reactions and had dragged him onto their ship..  
Levi blinked and climbed to his feet again. If he was going to die anyway, he would rather drown. It was faster than starving, and would probably be less painful. He walked back toward the ocean water, hesitating on the shore. But he really didn't have anything left to live for; his cousin had been his only family. He walked into the water, farther and farther until he sank beneath the waves again. Not struggling against the inevitable, he closed his eyes.

Eren swam over quickly and threw him back on the shore with surprising strength, coming out as far as he could, keeping the tip of his tail in the water as he glared down at the man - using his arms to keep himself up over him. “Listen, human! I didn’t rescue you so you could drown yourself! Whatever happened, you need to get over it! I’m guessing horrible things have happened, probably even someone you loved died - I’ve experienced that awful feeling before, but let me tell you…would your loved one want you to just give up so easy? Take the coward’s way out?”  
He didn’t know why he was lecturing a human, didn’t know why it mattered. He should have swam away after he thrown him back on shore, but here he was trying to make him live. “And —” He dragged him over to a nearby rock and broke the chains with a smaller rock and one powerful smash.  
"Stay here." He growled before disappearing under the water, rising awhile later to throw fish at him. "If I found you trying to kill yourself again…" He just pointed a threatening finger at him and sunk underwater just enough to watch him with big eyes that gleamed, slowly turning from a glare to genuine curiosity once more. Before he looked dangerous and now he just looked innocent and maybe cute, though he would never know that.

Levi was so startled to be propelled out of the water that he gasped, inhaling a small amount of water. He coughed harshly when he hit the shore, blinking streaming eyes to see who had rescued him. He stared at the male as he began to lecture him. "Human? Rescue?" He repeated, but the male continued talking. Suddenly he found himself being dragged over to the rocks and freed of the chain. That was a bit of a relief; he could move more freely now. He'd have to find a way to get rid of the iron manacles themselves, but at least the chain was gone. Then the male was gone.  
He stared at the water, unsure of what had just happened. Had that male really gone under the water? How could he breathe?! "I knew it. I'm already dead." Or perhaps not, he thought, as several fish suddenly hit him in the face. The male was back, glaring threateningly at him. Until he sank lower, eyes turning large and curious. He stared back, taking in the lightly tanned skin, they boyish features, and eyes that were wild and the color of the sea. He voiced the first thing that came to mind. "What... are you?"

"I’m a mermaid, merman - whatever you want to call me, yes we are real." he flicked his tail above surface to prove his point; the scales shined brightly from the sun bouncing off them before it disappeared back under. "You eat fish, right?" He pointed to the fish that had dropped to the ground after they hit the man’s face. "There’s other sea creatures I could get for you if you’d prefer." Eren blinked at him, tilting his head as he watched the human gaze at him strangely. "There’s fruit somewhere on the island too, I’ve been told."  
"So, you going to do something stupid again? I can assure you, you won’t be going where your loved ones are if you kill yourself…it’s cowardly and you’ll only go downwards." He wagged a threatening finger at him, he hated anyone that took the pathetic way out of things and didn’t try. "…And please don’t take any of my scales, my missing one hurts enough." He huffed.

He stared at the boy, stared at the giant shining tail as it emerged above the water. His eyes were full of shock and wonder. "A mermaid." He breathed. Suddenly the fish hitting him didn't matter so much; he'd eat later. But that mermaid... now that was interesting. He stepped to the water's edge, suddenly dropping down onto his stomach, eyes alight in wonder. "A mermaid." He repeated. "Wow." His eyes looked over every inch again, including the tail he could see moving slowly below the surface.

Eren flustered under the gaze, no one ever looked at him like that. Usually it was a greedy look in their eyes, wanting him for whatever humans needed him for - he really didn’t understand it but he knew it wasn’t good. This man was just looking at him in wonder - like he would look at him, it was a nicer feeling to know he wasn’t being looked at for greedy human reasons. “I-I’m Eren…nice to meet you.” He felt exposed suddenly, humans wore clothes and he was naked in human terms.

"Levi." He kept staring at the mermaid in fascination. "You said your missing scale hurts? How can something that is missing hurt? What do you eat? Are there others like you?" He was rambling, but honestly, who wouldn't at meeting a mythical creature? Realizing the blush was from him staring, he blinked and looked away. "Sorry. I just didn't know mermaids were real. This is... amazing."

"W-well, humans are amazing to me. Yes, there are others like me - but they are dangerous and eat your kind, I’m the only one interested in learning and meeting you guys…that’s how my scale got ripped off, when they tried to take me…Oh, and the scale feels things even when it’s gone - I could feel whenever that person fondles it.." He shuddered in disgust. "And of course the place where it’s missing hurts, he brought his tail up and pointed. "It still bleeds sometimes." He was just happy to have someone to talk to, his kind wasn’t very talkative unless it involved eating or violence or mating.

"That's... odd." And disgusting. Feeling someone touch you when they weren't even near? It didn't sound like something he'd want to experience. "Can't you cut off communication with it somehow? So that you don't have to feel like you're being touched when it is?" Speaking of touching, he was really curious about how the mermaid's tail felt. And he wondered, if he touched the blank spot, would it soothe the hurt? "Can... can I touch your tail? I won't take any of your scales; I'm just curious about how it feels."

"I wish I could, one of these days when he’s circling around this area to find me I’m going to try to take it back." He sighed heavily, looking up when he was asked for a tail touching. He narrowed his eyes and studied him for a few minutes before answering. "If you do anything - just don’t…" He slowly floated on his back and extended his tail to him. He could just see his sister scolding him right now, he was so glad she wasn’t here - she never let him have any fun. He was pretty sure this man wouldn’t do anything hasty, he was stuck here after all and probably would only survive if he was nice to Eren.

Levi edged into the water, pulling Eren's tail gently into his lap. "I'm not going to do anything bad." He repeated. He ran his hands along the edges of each fin, feeling muscle and bone even in the fragile-looking areas. He moved his hands up, able to feel the strength in the appendage under his hands. He gently brushed the scabbed-over area where the scale had been pulled off. Once he was done satisfying his curiosity, he let the tail slip back under the water. "Thank you."

Eren flustered and bit his lip, having such a sensitive thing being treated so gently like this - tails weren’t usually touched like this unless the mermaids were mating. Even then they could get pretty rough, so this gentle touching was nice. Especially when he touched over his scabbed over area, a strangled moan had almost made it’s way out through gritted teeth, he hoped it wasn’t heard by Levi. “…Thank you for not hurting me.” His tail wiggled underwater, trying to get rid of the tingles he should only be feeling during mating season. Even then, he didn’t want to partake in such a thing anyway, but maybe — no, he shook his head to get rid of such thoughts that were trying to surface, “So…do you eat tuna?” He gestured to the fish laying in the sand.

"I wouldn't hurt you." Levi assured the mermaid. "You rescued me... twice. And allowed me to satisfy my curiosity. Hurting you would just be cruel." He looked at the fish when Eren voiced the question. "Is that what that is? I've heard of tuna, but I've never eaten it." He picked up one of the fish. They weren't the prettiest, but fish didn't always look good. Looking around, he eyed the trees again. He was going to need to make a fire; could that wood spark? Finding a couple of really dry pieces, he sat on the shore and began to rub them together.

Finally, a human not corrupted by greed and malice. He smiled before the human walked away, he watched him curiously as he rubbed two sticks together. He floated onto the shore, resting his head in his arms as he flicked his tail around in the water. “What are you doing?” He had never heard of or seen a fire before, and didn’t know humans needed things cooked so he was really confused at why he wasn’t eating his fish yet.

"Trying to make a fire." Levi responded absently, focused on the tiniest puff of smoke between the pieces of wood. "You don't really expect me to eat it raw, do you?" Sparks suddenly grew, and he whooped in triumph. Grabbing some nearby leaves and some more wood, he watched the fire grown. Turning, he smiled down at the mermaid.

Eren’s eyes widened and he almost retreated back in a sense of danger - but seeing the man smile down at him calmed him and assured him it wasn’t anything bad towards him. “…Fire? Raw? We eat them how they are.” He wasn’t at all familiar with those words - perhaps human words? He was so fascinated with all this, especially this nice looking one.

"Fire is... like lightning." He tried to explain. "Only a little more controlled. It can get out of hand, but not if we're careful. Humans don't eat fish fresh from the water. It doesn't taste good to us that way. So we cook it." Finding a smaller branch he speared the fish on it and held it over the fire.

"Whoa!" His eyes were huge after the explanation and watching him put the fish over the fire. "So, it changes the taste? If you didn’t need to eat I’d want to try one. And it seems humans are smarter then the others give you credit for.." He grinned at him, his eyes gleaming with amusement now. "Just some of you are really cruel…then again, I guess my kind is cruel too."

Levi didn't answer, but speared another fish on the branch. He didn't know if the mermaid would like the taste of cooked meat, but he'd let him try it. It might be fun to watch his reaction. After a few minutes of carefully turning the fish over the fire, he deemed them done. He waited another moment to allow the fish to cool, them pulled them off. Keeping one for himself, he leaned over and held the other out to Eren. "Try it."

Eren was surprised when one was offered to him, he had got those fish for him and he would need them to survive. “…Just a bite, these are yours.” He took a little nip out of the fish and made a face, handing it back. “…I guess we have a different sense of taste.” He made a few other faces before washing his mouth out in the water. “More for you, which is good.” He laughed sheepishly.

The expressions Eren made upon trying the cooked fish made him laugh. "To each their own." He replied, digging into the fish. The novelty of Eren being a mermaid was starting to wear off, which was good if they wanted to carry on a normal conversation. As for the fish... it was good, but it really needed seasoning of some sort. Still, he ate it and the one he had cooked for Eren. Washing his hands and mouth in the ocean, he glanced around. He was going to need something to drink. Sea water wouldn't cute it; it would only make him thirstier. "You don't happen to know where I can find some fresh water, do you?" He asked the mermaid.

"Oh!" Eren disappeared back under the water and didn’t come back for some time; for he had a long way to swim. Eventually he was seen in the distance holding a shell over his head filled with water. He couldn’t swim underwater with it or it would obviously mix with the salt water. "Here you go, fresh water." He handed the shell over carefully. He really was supplying this human with all the means to survive and he didn’t mind one bit. He was both fascinated with him and trying to make a friend, for his kind didn’t seem to really want to be friends. Yes, they were protective and stuff over him, but they were rude and laughed at his conversations and dreams. hopefully this man wouldn’t be rude or laugh at him.

He stared at the water when the mermaid suddenly vanished. Had he scared him off somehow? Feeling disheartened, he explored the island again. He located the fruit Eren had mentioned, way up high in a couple of the trees. He'd try those when he was hungry again. A faraway voice made him turn; the mermaid was back. Or swimming toward him anyway. He eyed the water in the shell he was given, taking a small sip. Relief flooded him and he took another drink. "Thank you!" He exclaimed with heartfelt gratitude.

"You’re welcome." Eren coughed into his hand as a weird feeling seized in his chest and he didn’t know what the heck it was. Whatever it was, it felt good, but it was confusing as hell - what was Levi doing to him? Especially when he smiled like that. "If you need anything, I won’t be too far…not like I have anything better to do." He mumbled the last part to himself. He then made a face down at his tail, more specifically at his missing scale spot - that man was fondling it again and he wanted to vomit.

He was about to respond with thanks again, but he saw the sudden shift in the mermaid's expression. It was a look of disgust, and it was directed at his tail. The tail that Levi actually found beautiful. "Is he touching the scale again?" The human asked softly. He set the shell aside and edged into the water with Eren. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can help me find the guy and take the scale back…he does come back here often enough to get the rest of me…but I wouldn’t want to endanger you, he and his friends are dangerous." He sighed heavily, he didn’t want anyone to touch him like that. Well, maybe — no, stop right there, not going to happen. He shook his head. "I’ll get him eventually, it’s fine…thanks, Levi."

Levi frowned. "It isn't fine. You're being touched against your will. It doesn't matter if you're human, mermaid, or a giant blue-furred gorilla. It still shouldn't happen." He sighed and gave the mermaid a considering look. "What if... what if I touch that spot right now? You seemed to enjoy it when I did it earlier, and it might counteract his touch." Whoever he was. 

Ocean blue eyes widened at the man after he finished laughing about a blue gorilla. “…Is that what you want? I don’t want to force you into anything. Like you said, both ways if not willing…it isn’t right.” He gulped, how he wanted Levi to touch him, even if it was just in that spot. He truly had lost it, wanting a human to touch him. “If you want to go ahead…I don’t mind if it’s you.” He was probably going to regret this, this man might turn around and actually be bad, but he wanted to trust him - to have someone in his life that wouldn’t hurt him.

"I want to help you." Levi replied. "You rescued me and then stopped me from doing something stupid. Now I have to rely on you to stay alive. The least I can do is try to alleviate the other's touch." Slipping a little closer, he gently reached down and lifted the mermaid's tail back into his lap. The scab had opened and the small wound bled. "Does this happen every time?" He asked as he hesitantly brushed his fingers along Eren's tail, down and around the wound.

"Y-yes, it does. I don’t think it will be completely healed until it’s back on." The man was just returning the favor, that’s all this was. Just a relief from feeling that other touch him. He swallowed dryly as his face flared up, Levi’s touch did things to his body that he didn’t understand. Was this what mating felt like? He knew he couldn’t act on it, but it felt so good. It was working and distracting him from that other disgusting touch - what did that human do with his scale anyway? Did he know it tormented him when he did that? Was he sick on got off touching the scale? He shook his head and focused back on Levi’s touch on his tail, he had to grit his teeth from letting any embarrassing sounds out.

"You can put the scale back on?" He ran his hand around the wound and gently over it. His fingers turned red from the blood, but it would wash off. If this was happening just from the scale being touched, what would happen to Eren if the one who had the scale decided to damage it? "Your scales are smooth." Levi commented. "I thought the would be rougher, like a snake's." He continued to move his hand slowly. "Tell me when he's no longer touching it and I'll stop, okay?"

He nodded, trying to control his breathing. It was starting to become clear his tail was registering this as intimate touching, mating season kind and he was way too affected by this. “…I kind of…don’t want you to stop, is that creepy?” He nibbled on his bottom lip, he was way too honest for his own good. “As for my scale…it can be put back on, but it can also be given away to the right person and it would heal properly…a part of the mating season ritual. Usually we wouldn’t have a missing scale until we are old enough to give it away, I’m old enough now and the ritual is coming soon, but…I’m not interested in anybody down there.” He sighed, he knew he was revealing a lot - but he never got a chance to talk to anybody about anything.

"Creepy? No, not really. You've only experienced human touch with ill intentions. Suddenly feeling it without any malice is probably enjoyable. I don't mind; your scales feel pretty amazing. And not everyone can say they've touched a mermaid. This is a treat to me." Levi gave Eren a happy smile. Then he tilted his head. "Mating ritual? That sounds... wow. No wonder you want to get your scale back. Having it in possession of some other male must be revolting." 

Eren relaxed a bit, this human was so understanding and kind compared to all the others he had seen. Eren felt the revolting feeling melt away completely and knew the man stopped. “He stopped…he’s not touching me anymore, I don’t want you to stop…but you can now if you want.” His fins on the end of his tail wiggled a bit as he grew nervous now. Damn this human was effecting his mind and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

He let his hand slip off Eren's tail. "No, I'll stop. If I do it too much, my touch won't work to counteract when he touches you. I'm glad I could help." He pushed himself back onto the shore, sitting with his feet in the water. "Tell me more about mermaids. Or at least yourself."

Eren tried to hide his disappointment, nodding. “Well, they are rude and vicious …luring people to them to eat them with their songs.” He chuckled bitterly as his tail went back into the water. He stared up at the human, smiling slightly. “Humans…and mermaids aren’t too far apart, perhaps? Can’t say I know too much about your kind either.”

"We don't eat other humans. At least, most cultures don't. But there are some..." Levi sighed. "Yeah, most humans aren't pleasant, always fighting or stealing from each other. I guess we do have a lot in common." He suddenly turned shining eyes toward the mermaid. "You sing? Can I hear?"

"Okay..I can sing without luring, so it will be fine." Eren smiled nervously before clearing his throat and looking at the moon that was slowly rising. He usually sung with the moon, so this was good timing. He opened his mouth and a slow mournful tune came from his lips as he kept his eyes on the moon. It was about loneliness and wanting to explore like usual, wanting ot find someone who understood and maybe he had found him and the last bit contained a more hopeful tune as he looked down at the man finally before he stopped.

Levi's mouth fell open as the first notes left Eren's mouth. It wasn't in any language he recognized, was probably the mermaid's native tongue. The song was haunting, beautiful. It caused a tight band of emotion to constrict around his heart. Tears actually came to his eyes and he gave Eren a watery smile when he closed the song. "Th-that... that was... beautiful. No wonder you can kill humans; I'd follow that sound to my death."

"I-I’ve never killed humans, but I appreciate what you are saying." Eren did this weird sort of dance in the water and let his fin come up above the water and he played with his own fins, flushing deeply. "It means a lot.." He wished the man understood his words in his song, he wished he could say them in English, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to scare off his first chance of friendship.

Levi's smile widened; the mermaid playing with his own tail was rather cute. Then he yawned. "I should sleep. Humans normally sleep at night. And it's been several days since I've had a decent sleep." He crawled farther up the bank, so that the waves wouldn't reach him while he slept. Yawning again, he closed his eyes. "Night."

"O-oh, good night." Eren watched him for awhile, seeing his breathing slowly even. He got on the shore close enough to stroke his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead before he dived back into the ocean and disappeared. He had to let the others know where he was, but he left out details so no one else would find him. He didn’t even mention a human, just lied and said he was human hunting as usual. They knew he didn’t hunt like they did, they shook his head at his antics and one of the elders slapped him across the face and told him to start acting like a mermaid or stop returning.

Levi woke when the sun hit his eyes. He groaned and sat up, wiping sand from his face and hair. "Eren?" He looked at the ocean, but the mermaid wasn't in sight. Sighing, he headed for one of the trees with the fruit in it. They were a long way up but Levi was determined. Digging his fingers into the bark he started to climb. It wasn't easy, and he was sweating like crazy, but he eventually was successful. Pulling a couple of the weird fruit off, he climbed back down to the ground.  
He cracked one open, enjoying the sweetness as he bit into it. Once he was done, he realized he was sticky with sweat and juice from the fruit. Sliding off his shirt, he decided to go for a swim in the ocean. He waded in, then took a breath and dove forward.

Eren eventually made it away from the others, cursing as his face stung. He didn’t care if he was banished at this point, he wanted to see Levi. He was almost to the island when he saw someone swimming around, recognizing it as the man he swum up to him and swirled himself around him, teasing him with his tail as he circled him. When they both surfaced he laughed sweetly and tilted his head.  
"Going for a swim?" He asked, though it was obvious; he just wanted to talk to him. He hoped the marks on his face weren’t too visible. He swirled around him once more. "You swim good for a human." He commented, practically purring,

The fin suddenly touching him surprised him. Since nothing tried to eat him, he knew it was Eren. He grabbed playfully for the mermaid's tail, not at all surprised when he missed. Laughing he surfaced, wiping the water from his eyes. "Thank you. Swimming is one of the things I actually enjoy." He smiled at Eren, but it quickly faded, turning into a look of concern. "These weren't here last night." He lifted a hand to touch the red marks on Eren's face. "What happened?"

"Shit, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. My kind doesn’t like my difference, even threatened banishment." He sighed sadly, shrugging. "So, i’m probably going to be killed or just set free…lucky me. I’m sure I can survive on my own if they just set me free, but…they aren’t so forgiving so it will probably be the first thing." He ran a hand over his face, trying not to fluster from Levi’s touch. "My only regret is I won’t be able to help you anymore…what will keep you alive when I’m gone?"

"They hit you?" That was a stupid question; as he moved his fingers he could see it was in fact a hand-print on Eren's face. It made him angry. "Why can't you just stay up here with me? It's not like the other mermaids own the ocean. You can swim wherever you want!" He sighed and treaded the water. "I suppose you could swim me back to land. But I don't know where from here my home is. It might be quite a swim."

"They would find me eventually, they think they own the ocean. Between them and the people out searching for me, I’m done for…but, I could swim you back to your homeland, fulfill my one last wish and make sure you are safe until then." He looked into Levi’s eyes. "It would take awhile, but I’m sure I can do it. I want to save you before I’m taken…don’t worry, I’ll fight and swim as long as I can after that. I’m not giving up in any way…but they might get me."

Levi's eyes widened; the mermaid sounded like he was giving up! He smacked the mermaid's chest. "You can't give up! Surely they're mermaids somewhere like you! You can't just let yourself die or be killed for being different!" Too angry to tread water anymore, he climbed out of the water and paced on the shore. "No; there's gotta be a way." Inspiration struck him, and he knelt at the water's edge, looking down at Eren. "What if... what if you came with me? I'm sure I could find a body of water for you to live in. Hell, even my bathtub would work. It wouldn't be saltwater, but I could always add salt." His eyes crinkled in distress. "I just... you can't die."

Eren’s eyes widened and he flinched back when he was smacked, he may not have been as hard as when the mermaids did it, but it was still alarming he was just hit by the human. He didn’t understand, he only knew ill will coming from hitting - but then the rest of what Levi said countered what he just did, now the boy was just confused. Especially when he said he wanted the teen to come with him. Did this man have the same odd feelings he did? Or was he just being grateful towards him and returning the favor? Or horrible scenario, this was all a trick to get the mermaid attached to him so he could take him to land and sell his scales or something? “…Why would you save me? Is it because I saved you?” He asked hesitantly, rubbing his chest as everything was happening way too fast for him to understand.

It was obvious the smack to his chest was bothering Eren. "Sorry. Sometimes emotions come out so strongly that I act before I think. I didn't mean to hit you; your kind has hurt you enough already." Laying on his back, he looked up at the blue sky above them. "Yes and no. I am grateful that you saved me and I'd like to do the same with you. But that's not the only reason. There are so many reasons, Eren. You are a mermaid, an exotic creature. Just for that, I wouldn't want you to die. But you are also fun to talk to. It's been less than a day and already I'm enjoying the conversations we have. I don't want to lose that. I was hoping... we could have a friendship, even though I am a human." Tilting his head back, he looked at the mermaid from upside down. Eren was an exotic creature; is that why Levi was feeling these weird emotions stirring in his chest? Emotions that he shouldn't feel, because it was way too soon to experience such things.

"Friendship…" Was this how that was supposed to feel? He had never experienced platonic or romantic things before, maybe he was mixing information up on what he was feeling. It was probably a strong platonic bond he was feeling and it seemed this man was feeling the same way…or was it? Was he actually feeling romantic while Levi was feeling platonic? That stung for some reason, he didn’t understand why, shouldn’t any relationship with this human be enough? He shook his head and smiled at him. "I understand now, I want to be friends with you…and if I can live on land with you, I really want to pursue that with you." His tail fin seemed to be dancing at this information. "When would you like to head out?" This was exciting, running away to start a new life with the most amazing human.

Why had the mermaid sounded upset at the notion of friendship? Did he not want that? But no, maybe he was imagining it, because the mermaid was smiling at him. A smile that caused uncomfortable summersaults in his stomach. "U-um, the sooner the better. I don't want to risk you getting hurt or killed because I decided to stay longer." It was probably going to be a long swim. And there was no knowing if there was land in between them and their final destination. That could be troublesome; since Levi wasn't a mermaid, he'd have to dry out in order to avoid getting waterlogged.

"Let me know when you are ready, I’m sure there are breaks every now and then…but make sure to eat and drink before that, I should get you some water." He disappeared suddenly, being careful as he glided under water, not wanting to be caught so soon. He found the spot and filled a shell up and kept it above his head as he brought it back to Levi. "Here you go." He offered the shell to him. "Make sure you are hydrated before we go!" He was strong and sure he could carry Levi the whole way there, but he was willing to break if there were stops on the way.

He drank the water gratefully, taking the time to cook and eat another fish and eat the other fruit. Washing again, he looked down at the mermaid. "I'm ready. Are you sure you're up to this? I don't know where my homeland is. How far are we from where you rescued me? Maybe we'll be able to figure it out from there."

"It’s just a little ways from here." Eren nodded, turning around so Levi could climb on his back. He made sure to keep the man above water the best he could as he swam out then. It only took them about half an hour to reach the ship wreck or what was left of it. "This is where I found you." He told him, feeling an odd tingling in his heart from the human being so close to him.

Levi slid off Eren's back, examining the wreckage. There wasn't much left; most of it had sunk. Glancing around, nothing looked familiar. Not surprising, considering he'd been kept in the ship's hold. "Did you happen to see what direction the ship was coming from? That would be the way we need to head."

Eren tried to think as he gaze in several different directions until it came back to him. Good thing he was watching that boat, honestly. “Okay, I know where we are going, hop on.” He gestured to his back, waited until he felt Levi secure on his back until he began swimming again. He still went a pretty fast speed with the human on his back.

Riding on a mermaid. Levi snorted, pressing his face against Eren's neck to muffle his laughter. He promptly inhaled water and started coughing. There were thoughts in his mind, dirty thoughts about what it would be like to actually ride the mermaid. Not that that was possible; Eren had a fin and no genitalia that Levi had noticed. Besides, he was more fish than human, wasn't he? Levi's sudden urges had to be due to Eren being so exotic; there was no other explanation, especially since he'd never fallen for anyone in his life. He sighed, resting his head on skin again, but this time making sure it was above water.

Eren’s face flustered as he felt the man’s face on his neck, he asked if he was alright when he inhaled water, satisfied when he heard the affirmative. When he felt his face back on his skin again, he was red once more. Did this happen to friends? Getting red because of contact, feeling weird things in the heart and stomach? Wasn’t this what he heard about romantic feelings? Dammit, he was most likely in love with the human and he only wanted to be friends. This really sucked, but he would deal with being friends as long as he was close to him. He swam for miles until it was almost dark, he knew Levi would need a break and started to look for land. It was well into the night before he found any and wiggled onto the shore enough to help the man onto it. That took a lot out of him and he needed rest as well.

Levi blinked when they reached land. It was late and he was tired. But he hadn't been the one swimming. He knew Eren had to be exhausted after that long of a swim. And neither of them knew how far they had left to go, or even if they were heading in the right direction. Reaching for the mermaid he pulled him close, curling his body around him as much as he could, unconsciously making sure part of Eren's tail was still in the water.

Mermaids didn’t even need to sleep, unless they were very exhausted from doing something intense; like now. When Levi pulled him in and curled up against him, he was red once more; wondering if the man would really sleep this close to the water just for him. “You don’t think it’s dangerous if you fall asleep like this?” He squirmed but nuzzled into his neck, never having ever been held like this. This felt amazing, he felt secure and loved - he really wished Levi didn’t think of him as just a friend.

"Hmm? Oh. If any other mermaids come, I'm sure you'll protect me. But I'm not too worried." His arms tightened around the mermaid as he yawned. "And I'll... make sure to protect you... too." With that said, he was out like a light.

Eren smiled as he turned a more bright red, snuggling close to the man and wrapping himself around him, keeping the tip of his tail touching the water. When Levi passed out, he watched him sleep for awhile before he planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He had never done that to anyone, it felt nice to care for someone he held so dear. He closed his eyes and passed out with him, smiling.

Levi was very startled to wake up in the morning to find Eren happily curled in his arms. He'd been so tired last night when they made land that he hadn't really been paying attention to what he was doing. Still, Eren hadn't pulled away, so he guessed the mermaid wasn't averse to it. He gulped, propping up on his elbow and staring down at the pale creature. He was so beautiful. Hesitantly, Levi reached a hand out to brush it through Eren's hair.

Eren stirred slightly from the hand brushing through his hair, bright eyes blinked open slowly as he yawned. He hardly slept, but when he did, he loved it. Especially right now, waking up in Levi’s arms and gaze, seeing him brush through his hair. “G’morning.” He tail fin wiggled slightly in the ocean, almost like a dog would when it was happy. He smiled warmly up at Levi, rubbing his eyes. “Did you have a decent sleep? I haven’t slept like that in ages.”

He colored at having been caught stroking the mermaid's hair. It wasn't really something simple friends would do. "M-morning. Yes, I did sleep well, thank you." He let his hand fall back to the sand and he pushed himself upright. "I can imagine you haven't had a good sleep, considering the other mermaids hurt you." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around. "Do you think there's anything around here to eat?"

Eren looked around for a moment. “I’m not familiar with this island, I could look around for fish though.” He smiled and wiggled himself more into the ocean and disappeared suddenly like he usually did. He was just used to moving fast. A bit later he finally came back with some fish, handing two to Levi while he was already finishing his own mouthful he ate on the way back. “Here you go.”

Levi looked at the fish, face paling a little. "I have to eat these raw, don't I?" He gulped, biting into one. It tasted weird on his tongue and the texture... His stomach rolled, and he fought against the nausea as he swallowed it down. "Eww..." He groaned. But he needed to eat so he forced himself to take another bite.

"Oh yeah, you can’t make fires without sticks. That sucks…but hopefully the fish and the moisture from it will be enough for you until we find another place or even reach your land." Eren smiled warmly, trying not to laugh at his faces; that would be rude. "We made quite a distance already with my speed, don’t be surprised if you see your land sooner then you thought." He grinned.

He managed one fish but couldn't stomach the other. So he shuddered and handed it back to Eren. "Hopefully. I'm looking forward to some real food." How was he going to get Eren from the ocean to his home? People would certainly stop him if he simply carried the mermaid around. Maybe he could pass it off as a costume? "We can rest longer if you need; I don't want you to overdo it because of me."

Eren took the fish and ate it gratefully, his tail fin swaying in the water. After he was done, he tilted his head. “I’m good to go, just that amount of rest was good for me. If you are ready, hop on.” He turned around and gestured to his back, looking back at him with a smile to see if he would get on right away. “Mermaids don’t need too much rest to energize again.” He added, just in case the man was hesitating about his well being. He knew he was kind like that and that was one of the reasons he fell so fast.

"If you're sure..." His tone still held trepidation, but he sat down and edged into the water, wrapping his arms loosely around Eren's neck. The mermaid's skin was so smooth, like his tail only different. He pressed his face against the back of Eren's neck again, smiling softly.

Eren went red almost immediately, suppressing a shudder. “Okay, here we go.” The mermaid gave him a final warning before he started to shoot across the water at top speed. As usual doing his best to keep his friend above water as he followed the same direction they were headed yesterday. Hopefully Levi would start seeing his home or something that meant they were close soon.

Water splashed against his face and dragged at his body as Eren moved quickly through the water. It was hard to look around and see what was going on when he was trying to hide his face from the water. The sun beat down on him, making him sweat under his shirt. After a while, he tapped the mermaid's shoulder, hoping to get his attention and get him to stop for a bit.

Eren stopped instantly and looked back at him the best he could. “What can I do for you?” He asked a little too eagerly, wondering if he sounded like a desperate fool. He almost hit himself, he had never felt this way before and he couldn’t do anything about it and he was making a fool of himself. He needed to calm down and not scare his only friend away with his affections. He coughed into his hand awkwardly.

Levi blinked; Eren had sounded only to happy to want to do something for him. Chalking it up as the mermaid being overeager to help the first decent human he'd met, he shook his head. "I just wanted to swim for a bit." He told him, slipping off Eren's back. "My skin feels a little sticky."

"Oh, go ahead." He turned around to actually face him now as he swam around. He stayed still and went into a sort of daze before shaking his head, turning to Levi and swirling around him; making sure his fin teased all around him in circles; even having his body trapped in his for a second before he decided that was way too dangerous for his heart. He pulled away, forcing a laugh to hide that he had almost most certainly tried to kiss his friend, shit.

He ducked underwater, rubbing his hands in his hair to wash away the sweat. He could feel Eren moving around him and it made him grin. He couldn't open his eyes because of the salt, but he still enjoyed the fun antics. Surfacing, he laughed again when the fin brushed against him, coloring when Eren curled it around him. He suddenly found their faces inches apart and his mouth went dry. But the mermaid put some distance between them, so he placed a smile on his face. Reaching out, he ruffled Eren's wet hair, laughing when it stuck out in spikes.

Eren blinked, not knowing what so funny; maybe he was still laughing at his silly antics with circling him? Or maybe his hair did something? It sure felt like it was sticking up again. He eventually laughed with him sincerely, playfully splashing him with water. He had the sudden urge to feel Levi’s interesting looking hair - so he did. He liked the contrast between the rough underside and the smooth top hair. “Such neat hair.” He smiled, he wanted to keep touching it; his fingers were basically all over it until he finally realized he should stop and pull away. He giggled shyly.

Levi laughed more, splashing water back at the mermaid. He stilled in surprise when Eren suddenly began fingering his hair. "Y-yes, it's... an undercut. I guess mermaids wouldn't have such a thing. I can only have my hair like this because of the razors the haircutter uses." He gulped as those long fingers continued to touch and pet his hair. When Eren backed away again, he wondered briefly if the mermaid was feeling the same things he was. "You... you can continue touching, if you want. I know it's not every day you get to touch a human."

Eren flustered, gulping and reaching his hands back in the hair. Being given permission to touch Levi in any way was a great thing to the mermaid. His heart hammered as he touched all over his hair and scalp, unknowingly probably giving the human a head massage as he fought with his urges. His fin slapped the water behind him, showing his distress with not being able to act on his feelings. Hopefully Levi would just dismiss it as happy tail movements.

The movement of Eren's fingers through his hair was very enjoyable and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. He shivered a little as those fingers ran through the shaved part of his hair. Being shorter, it was more sensitive there. But he enjoyed ever moment of having Eren's hands on him. It soothed his budding feelings a little, made them more tolerable. "You have no idea how good that feels." He breathed, head bowed low, almost touching the water he was treading.

His face was flaring as his fingers kept moving and feeling his hair all over. He was pleased he was making Levi feel good, this made it enjoyable for him as well, knowing he could touch him and cause this effect. He watched the man’s head bow to the water and couldn’t help himself; he sure hoped the human wouldn’t feel this action. He leaned in and kissed the back of his head, he tried to do it on the spot with the most hair so he wouldn’t feel it. He then pulled away and stopped his movements, he needed to keep his ears out for danger.

Levi's head snapped up; that hadn't felt like fingers. And there had been a sudden close proximity. "What... did you do?" He asked, lifting a hand to feel the back of his head. He didn't feel anything different, but he kept his questioning eyes on Eren, searching his face for some sign of what had just happened.

Eren’s eyes widened, Levi had noticed and if he didn’t answer he would think he did something freaky he bet, maybe start forming things in his head about what mermaids could possibly do. He blushed, he didn’t like lying and he was asked directly, so he would have to answer - but he wasn’t going to reveal why he did it. “…I kissed the back of your head.” He looked away, pretending to be on the look out.

"You... wait. What?" Levi's eyes were wide and his face was slowly turning red. "Why would you-?" He shook his head, sighing. "Was it some sort of mermaid thing? Were you giving me a blessing or something?" There was no way this exotic creature was feeling the same things he was. Right?

He cursed himself for not being able to tell lies, he had asked him why and even if he could use is as some mermaid thing - he just couldn’t lie, especially to him. He sighed heavily, glanced back at him momentarily before looking back out in the direction he was facing. “…I have romantic feelings for you, I’m sorry..it shouldn’t have happened, but I can’t control it. I’m still happy with just being friends, I won’t do anything like that again…sorry.”

Levi froze with Eren's revelation, shocked. He started to sink and had to flail around to stay afloat. "W-why?" He asked, hedging around admitting his own feelings. "Is it just because I'm the first decent human you've met?"

Eren groaned, Levi was just going to keep him answering all these questions; like he knew he couldn’t lie to him. “You are…you are so very kind to me and you seem to care. You understand me, I’ve never had anyone to talk to and fool around like this before…I thought it was just friendship - but it’s obvious that I’ve become attracted to you…love you even.” The mermaid kept himself turned away, afraid.

He didn't know what to do about the confession. Eren liked him; their feelings were mutual. The thought made him feel warm inside, but how would this work? He was a mermaid. Part fish, complete with tail. Swimming closer since Eren wasn't watching, he encircled the mermaid's waist from behind, resting his chin on Eren's shoulder. "What if... I said those feelings were returned? How would you feel about that?"

Eren was really fearing he had ruined everything when suddenly arms were wrapped around him and a chin was on his shoulder, a smooth voice saying the feelings might be mutual. “T-that would make me very happy if that were true, Levi…you have no idea.” He really hoped he wasn’t playing with him right now, his face was lighting up and bright red. Would this human really want a relationship with mermaid? There was no possible way to mate, was he okay with that?

"Well, it is true." His grip tightened. "I don't know how or why, since we've only known each other a very short time. And we aren't even the same species. But I can't help how I feel." He nuzzled the back of the mermaid's neck, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Eren relaxed back against him, smiling at the best news he ever heard in his life. “Y-yeah, same here…it was like you were sent for me.” His heart hammered in his chest, it was swelling with happiness. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he had found his mate - one he could never mate with, but that didn’t matter. He thought he would never experience happiness or love and now here it was, Levi.

"Sent? In the worst way possible." Levi frowned, feeling the iron around his neck and wrists. They'd have to find a way to remove those somehow. His hands explored Eren's waist, feeling the smooth skin transition into scales. "Hey Eren? I think we need to go back to the island. I know it's dangerous, but... we need to get your scale back."

Eren bit his lower lip as Levi’s hands explored his waist and scales. He stilled when he mentioned going back to the island to get his scale. He had actually been considering getting his scale and giving it to it’s rightful owner - Levi. It was the right way to complete an official ritual after all, without the mating stuff, of course. “…I agree, I need to give it to you. But I don’t want to endanger you just so you can be completely mine.” His face was still too red, especially with talk about Levi being all his.

He could feel the mermaid's skin burning. Ah; he was blushing. "I didn't mean for me. You can give it to me if you want, but I really just want to get it away from that other person. You deserve to choose who you want to touch you. Regardless if it's me or someone else. Which means getting the scale back. And it's not me I'm worried about." He was back to hugging the mermaid tightly. "If the others know you left and then see you return, they might try to hurt you.

"L-Levi…" He covered his face with his hands, even if he was turned away and the man couldn’t see him blushing. "I could fight them off for awhile, you wouldn’t be able to last that long..you should be more worried about yourself as I am. And that scale is definitely meant for you." He leaned his head back on Levi’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck the best he could from this position. "That man would be back eventually as well…and they have human weapons that will hurt you." His hands lowered to hold the ones resting on his front. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He was still slightly flustered from the closeness and that fact this human wanted to get his scale back for him for such a selfless reason, he really was perfect.

"If they attack, I can just go onto high land. They won't be able to follow me, so I'll be safe. But you... if I pulled you on land with me, would you die? There has to be something I can do. I gather they like deeper water. Will they really approach the surface?" He sighed happily when Eren's hands covered his own, turning his up to entwine their fingers. "I think, as long as we're careful, we can get the scale back, regardless of if he has weapons. I want to do this, Eren. I don't want him to have your scale."

"There’s two theories as to what will happen if a mermaid goes on land. One is the better option, that we’ll have legs instead of a tail fin. Two is the more probable theory…that we would dry up and die." Eren sighed as he leaned back against his new lover comfortably. "I’m not sure if they’ll be so desperate to reach the shore to get me…then again they are cruel and would probably enjoy the chase and the kill." The mermaid tried to look back at his human. " You are too kind…to risk yourself for my scale.."

Levi finally allowed the mermaid to turn around. "I won't risk you dying just to find out if you'll get legs. I just want you to be alive. You having a fin is fine; being with you doesn't have to be physical." He sighed, treading water again. "I guess me wanting to go back for something of yours probably is considered kind. But it's really how I feel." He reached out, curling a wet hand around Eren's cheek. "So shall we head back?"

Eren nodded and leaned his face into Levi’s hand, smiling and putting his hand over it. “Yes, let’s go.” His cheeks were lightly tinged pink from all this attention from the human he loved so much. He turned around and allowed him to climb onto his back before he turned back and headed full speed back to what he thought of as their little island. Of course, once it grew dark they had to stop at that break island again. He brought Levi up to the shore, panting softly.

Raw fish. Levi didn't think he'd ever be able to like fish straight from the ocean. But he ate what he could to keep his strength up as they traveled. When they got to the one island, he climbed ashore gratefully, curling onto his side near the water, watching Eren with tired eyes.

Eren crawled up as much as he could, nuzzling into Levi as he kept his tail fin in the ocean. He yawned, clinging to him desperately as he slowly fell asleep. “Thank you…” He meant to finish that sentence, but he blacked out pretty fast. He had never had to use so much energy in just a couple of days.

He placed a hand gently around Eren, holding him and watching him fall asleep. He was worried for the mermaid. Would he have enough strength to fend off an attack, considering all the energy he'd been using? He wished there was some way he could help. Placing a light kiss on Eren's hair, he closed his own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the RP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the random caps in some places. Those were kept under a read more tag that was set to caps. Since I'm just putting the RPs up as they were written, I decided not to change anything.

Eren woke up the next day, he thought he had heard something; but looking around and listening told him he was just being paranoid. He got himself some fish and crawled up to the man again, nice and refreshed. He stroked Levi’s face, “Time to go…do you need anything to eat before we go?” His fin wiggled around in the shallow water.

Levi made a face. "Maybe just a bite. I'm looking forward to having use of fire again." He reached for one of Eren's fish, fingers brushing against the mermaid's. He took a small bite, shuddered, and handed the fish back to Eren. Then he slipped into the water with him.

Eren blushed when their fingers brushed, he smiled at him. “Yeah, can’t wait until you get more food in you and I want to see those flames again.” He watched him slip in the water and assumed he was ready to go. “Hop on.” He turned around and gestured to his back, eager to get there and stop travelling for awhile.

Levi snorted. "You're interested in fire? Just don't touch it; I don't want you getting burned." He swam closer, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and pressing his face into the pale skin. "Alright, I'm ready."

Eren suppressed a small squeak, now even more effected by the closeness now that they were together. He shook his head, heading full speed back to their island. It was nightfall by the time they finally reached their island, he plopped onto it; gasping slightly. 

It almost felt good to be back on the tiny island. As much as he wanted to be home, this was where he had met Eren. So this place had a bit of meaning to him. He sat on the shore, pulling the mermaid close to rest in his lap. One hand in the wet hair, he looked up at the rising Moon. "It's a beautiful night."

Eren relaxed into his hold, melting really into the embrace. He turned to look up at the moon, smiling warmly. “Yeah, this is the kind of night that makes me want to sing.” He considered it, he didn’t know if it was wise to sing so close to where the mermaids might hear him. He sighed, he really wanted to sing.

"You can sing." Levi lowered his gaze to smile at the mermaid. "I would like to hear you sing again, so it won't bother me if you do." The mermaid looked ethereal in the Moon's light, his pale skin almost glowing, the green fin sparking. Even Eren's eyes seemed to glow.

Eren looked up at him, smiling brightly; now he had to sing. He looked up at the moon, found no inspiration like he usually did - made a face and looked up at Levi again and found it. He opened his mouth and a much happier tune escaped from his lips; the man wouldn’t understand his language but - hopefully he would understand the meaning from the expressions, the melody and his fluster.

Unlike the first song he'd heard, this one warmed him, like a drop of brandy would warm the stomach. Suddenly those glittering scales and pale flesh were too enticing. He ran his hand down Eren's stomach to finger the scales at his waist. Dipping his head, he began to kiss the mermaid's neck.

Eren shuddered and his song faltered as his skin and scales were touched, having an even harder time when lips attached to his skin. He started to register his song was doing this and stopped, even if he wanted it to continue - he wanted Levi to want him like this on his own, it would mean more to him if he wasn’t making him do this with his song. He panted softly, mermaid’s could get aroused - just not in the same way a human could, and he didn’t know that.

Levi blinked as the song ended. "What happened?" He asked, peering into Eren's eyes. "Was that the end? It was so beautiful." Suddenly realizing where his hands were, he stared. When had he moved them there?

"S-sorry…you started to fall under a spell and you would have molested me - not that I mind, but I’d rather you do that on your own will." He looked away, deeply red. "I forgot those types of songs have that effect." He squirmed slightly in his lap. "I’m familiar with human touching since I’ve seen some of it on a boat, I’m not sure what happens after the hands thing though…nevermind." He was blabbering now since he was all embarrassed.

"I... oh." Levi turned pink. "Th-that's right, you did mention that some songs would do that." Embarrassed though he was, he didn't release his hold on the mermaid. Eren hadn't minded him touching his tail before, so he gently moved his hand along the scales. "Hand thing? What hand thing?"

Eren shuddered, blushing even more if possible. “Y-you know..that thing you do with your hands…all over the body.” He reached behind him and touched Levi almost everything over his clothes. “Like that, right? Is that human mating? Like what you do with my s-scales?” He looked down, wondering if this was a mating advance and he was totally missing out on it - not like they could completely do it anyway, whatever it was.

Levi colored. "Not... not exactly. Touching is just something that is enjoyable. Human mating is much more... involved." There wasn't anything they could do regarding mating anyway; he was human, Eren was a mermaid. But he'd already learned that Eren's tail was sensitive. Would the mermaid let him freely touch? "If... I asked... would you lay on the sand and let me touch you?"

"S-sure, of course. I like when you touch me." Eren covered his face momentarily before taking the hint and positioning himself on the sand, keeping his tail touching the water at least a little bit. He looked up at the stars for a few moments before looking over at Levi, swallowing dryly - he had never felt exposed before. His tail wriggled from anticipation as his body squirmed in the sand.

He sat in the sand next to Eren, simply staring down at the mermaid for a moment, eyeing the long pale body and the curved tail. Then, starting at Eren's collarbones, he applied the lightest pressure with his fingers, tracing each bone, each curve of the surprisingly muscular body. His hands moved lower, circling each nipple, smoothing across his stomach. He looked at Eren's eyes to see how he was faring.

Eren’s face flared as he was touched, when his nipples were touched he tensed a bit and arched towards the fingers. Then his stomach was touched and he sucked in his breath before arching into that too. He was loving this, he never knew he could feel this good. His eyes were glazing over, he shuddered and made soft noises. “L-Levi..” He bit his lower lip, he didn’t know how to handle this pleasure.

It seemed the mermaid really enjoyed the touches. Levi brought his hands back up, repeating every action he'd done, slower this time. Once his hands returned to Eren's stomach, he halted his movements. "Do you... want me to continue? Or should I stop?"

"I..I really like it, please..continue if you want." Eren’s tail flapped around in the water, coming dangerously close to leaving the water completely. He took no notice, his body on fire - completely distracted by Levi. He would offer to touch the man back but it seemed that was an intimate human things and he probably had no place in doing it.

Levi saw the tail lift. "Eren. Don't let your tail leave the water. I don't want you to die just because I want to touch you." Leaning down, he pressed his head against Eren's. "Please. I'll stop. I want to touch you, but... I'll stop to protect you."

"I could move more down.." Eren found himself whining softly, reaching up to stroke Levi’s face and hair. "My tail would be more in the water that way…" He nuzzled his face up into the human’s, trying to suck him into touching him more.

The touches were almost pleading, and he couldn't help smile. "Fine. I'll continue, but only after your tail is deeper in the water. I won't risk you dying just for a little enjoyment from touching."

Eren nodded eagerly and scooted down enough that almost his whole tail was touching water now. It was safe to say he was addicted to Levi’s touch and he wanted more of it. “There, all safe now.” He grinned up at him.

Levi chuckled at Eren's eagerness, crawling closer to the water with Eren. Placing his hands on Eren's stomach again, he let them splay out, lightly caressing the skin. He continued moving slowly down, fingers brushing over the beginning of Eren's scaled, curving around each of the mermaid's hips. Moving even farther into the water, he let his hands move up and down the shimmering scales.

Eren bit down on his lip as the hands went from his stomach, his hips- to his very sensitive scales. He shuddered and colored instantly, squirming in the water and sand, moans rolling from his lips despite him trying to stifle them. He reached out to try and touch Levi, but he was too far down for him to get to and he could only squirm and whimper in pleasure.

He saw the reaching hand and smiled. He stroked as far down as he could without moving farther into the water, then worked his way up again. When he was finally by Eren's head, he leaned down and lightly kissed him. "I take it you would like to touch me too? I can lay on my back for you. But... human anatomy is different from a mermaid's." And he was wearing clothes; would Eren ask him to remove it?

Eren gasped, what was that? When their lips had connected - that was amazing, sparks had flew all over his body. “I…want to touch you too. That felt good and I want to make you feel good too.” He blushed shyly up at him before making himself sit up more. “…Would it be alright if we took your..uhm…what are they called again? Clothes? Can we take them off?” He wondered if he was asking too much, there must be a reason why humans wore those things.

The human turned red. "I... we um, wear clothes for a reason. We aren't supposed to go naked in public. There are certain... anatomical parts that are supposed to remain hidden. Or we get in big trouble for it." His hands shook a little as he began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Why would you get in trouble for showing off natural body parts?" Eren was just plain confused, tilting his head as he watched Levi fiddle with stuff on his clothes. "If you don’t want to show me, it’s fine." He was really curious and wanted to see Levi in his natural form, but if he didn’t want to he would understand. "Oh, is it also a thing where only a mate can see your parts? I know some animals that have these parts that only come out when mating!"

"I guess you can just call it a weird human thing. But yeah, we usually only show certain parts to our mates. They don't, um, retract, so that is why we wear clothes." Pulling his shirt off, he blushed as he reached for the button on his pants. "I... can show you... I guess. Since there aren't any other humans around." Hesitantly he removed his pants.

Eren watched as skin was revealed, he wiggled up to him and ran his hands down his torso already; he was impatient and wanted to know how the rest of him felt. It felt just like a mermaid torso, but it was still wonderful to him to touch Levi. He watched as he lowered the bottom clothes, looking at his legs with fascination - how he wanted legs. There was still one piece of clothing leaving him covered, he guessed that’s where his mating part lied. He poked at it. “So, it’s in here?” He looked up at him so innocently, like he wasn’t talking about a sex organ. 

Levi stilled, shivering under the gentle touch on his chest. Having someone touch him felt really good, better than he'd thought it would. He bit his lip as Eren eyed his legs. But when he poked at his crotch... he made a sound that was a growling gasp. "Y-yes. You sure... you want to see?" He shouldn't allow this; he was already aroused. But he still gripped the top of his boxers, prepared to push them off if the mermaid asked.

Eren looked at him startled, he guessed sex organs were sensitive. He wished he had one now, he wished he could mate with him so bad right now. It wasn’t fair. “Yes, I want to see all of you - if you are okay with it. You are so beautiful, Levi.” He smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around one of his legs, his fin wiggling in the water.

They obviously had different definitions of beautiful, he thought, looking at the mermaid glowing in the moonlight. Biting his lip again, he pried the strong fingers away from his leg and slid his boxers off. Then, face flushed and eyes closed, he lay down in the sand for Eren to explore.

Eren’s eyes bugged out when he observed the organ, he waited for Levi to lay down before he was looking at intently again. He reached out towards it, it looked soft - but it was really hard. Did it always stand up like this? How did he walk around with such a hard thing between his legs? He felt all over it with both hands, poking and stroking at it.

Levi groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes and panting. "D-don't." He pleaded, even as his hips moved of their own accord to push his erection toward Eren's hands. "I-if you... do that... I... will... you'll get dirty." 

Eren looked up, Levi seemed to be enjoying this immensely. How would he get dirty? He didn’t understand - but one thing was clear, his human was enjoying this and he needed to continue to please him. He kept touching him there, stroking faster. He stopped then, getting an idea; he wasn’t sure if this was a smart one - but he wanted it in his mouth. He slowly engulfed it until it was at the back of his throat and he sucked hard on it.

He panted harder, little whining sounds coming from his mouth. He hadn't done anything like this yet, not even playing with himself. He was a total virgin, so the touching not only lit him on fire, but pushed him toward the edge really fast. But when Eren stopped, he actually opened his mouth to protest, looking down at the mermaid.  
Eren seemed to be considering something. "Wh-what are you-?" Levi tried to ask. He broke off as Eren lowered his head. His eyes grew large and then shut tightly as he was suddenly encased in warmth. Swearing loudly, he arched as a shiver ran through him. Between his tip touching the back of Eren's throat, the hard suck, and the previous handplay, he was a goner. He cried out brokenly as he convulsed, shooting long strings of his essence into Eren's mouth.

EREN KNEW HE WAS DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, LEVI WAS A WITHERING MESS UNDER HIM AS HE SUCKED HIM OFF. THEN SUDDENLY HE WENT SOFT IN HIS MOUTH AND STUFF SHOT INTO HIS MOUTH, HE PULLED BACK IN SURPRISE; SWALLOWING IT ALL. HE LICKED UP THE REMAINS OF IT, SMILING UP AT HIM. “WOW, WHAT HAPPENED? THAT WAS GOOD…AND NOW IT’S SOFT.” HE STARED DOWN AT THE THING NO LONGER STANDING UP. “WAS THAT THE STUFF THAT COMES OUT WHEN MATING? I WISH YOU COULD SHOOT IT INTO MY BODY…” HE SIGHED, HE REALLY HAD NO CENSOR.

"Y-yeah." Levi panted. He hadn't expected this when he met the mermaid. But now... "It's how... we mate. I'm only hard... when I'm aroused. The... fluid... means I reached my limit." Explaining this to the other male was embarrassing. As was the mermaid's confession that he wished they could mate.

"Wow, I wish that theory was true and I could grow legs and all this and we could do the human mating dance.’ Eren laid beside him, sighing heavily; really tempted to see what would happen if he took his fin tail out of the ocean. 

Levi huffed a laugh. "It's not exactly... a dance." He tried sitting up, happy when he succeeded. Reaching out, he brushed his hand against Eren's face. "You don't need to be human; I like you just the way you are. And I won't risk your death by trying to see if you get legs. I told you that already. It is enough that you are here, allowing me to touch you."

"If you say so." Eren sighed once more, rolling close to Levi and kissing his cheek. The mermaid snuggled into him, his fin wiggling in the shallow water. "I just always wanted legs before this too, now I want them even more. It’s a big tease now.." He puffed up his cheeks and buried his face in his neck, pouting. He was very happy he had Levi, and there was more to love then mating, but physical things were still important and he wanted that with him. Oh well, he would have to move on from that want.

"I'm sorry. I can put my pants back on if you'd prefer?" Judging from how much Eren had enjoyed examining his body though, he'd guess the mermaid wouldn't like that idea. The night was cool, so he wrapped his arms around Eren and pressed closer to him. "I need to get some sleep. Wake me if anything happens."

"Alright, and keep your pants off unless you get cold." Eren smiled, he loved Levi’s body and even if he couldn’t keep his eyes on all of him snuggled up like this; he still wanted to feel it against his skin and scales. "Good night." He whispered and kissed his chin, nuzzling into his neck and listening to his breathing until he passed out himself.

"Night." Levi closed his eyes, arms around the mermaid. He kissed the brown hair gently, closing his own eyes. He curled his knees up so his feet weren't in the water and let himself slip away into dreamland.

Eren awoke and did his usual routine of swimming out and finding fish, even getting the fresh water for Levi; he made sure to be extra careful this time though - he was treading dangerous waters now. He brought the fish and shell over to Levi, poking his side gently.

"Hnh?" Levi groaned, blinking open his eyes. Sitting up, he yawned. "Oh. Good morning." He accepted the water gratefully, taking a long drink. Setting the shell carefully on the sand, he went about creating a fire to cook the fish.

"Good morning, handsome." Eren grinned as he watched him drink, eating his own share of the fish. He held the rest of them for Levi so they didn’t get sandy and handed them over whenever he was ready for them. He watched the flame in awe like before.

Levi smiled back at the mermaid, accepting two of the fish. He carefully spit them on branches, turning them carefully over the fire. Once they were done, he let them cool a little and then bit into one, chewing and swallowing with relish.

"Glad to see you eating more, must be nice to eat with fire again. I wonder…do you guys have other types of foods on your lands? Probably animals, right?" Eren wanted to know everything about humans, especially if he was going to live with Levi once they got his scale.

"Mm-hm." He swallowed the bite in his mouth before actually answering. "We have animals that we eat, as well as some fish and various plants. Humans tend to cook everything, so most of what we eat doesn't look like the thing it came from. But it's still really good." He took another bite. "Don't worry though. I will get you plenty of raw fish to eat."

Eren beamed at him. “Thank you, I will like to try other things you eat but raw fish would be much appreciated, especially tuna.” He rolled around in the shallow end some, humming until he thought he heard something; stopped momentarily and listened. Nothing, just being paranoid. He relaxed and looked out at the ocean for any signs of the scale snatcher; he should be here anytime now since it’s been awhile. He always showed up after a couple of days of disappearing.

Levi continued eating, thinking. How was he going to get Eren home? Knowing the mermaid could die if he left the water really made him worry. He didn't want to run that risk at all. Somehow, he was going to have to make sure Eren's fin stayed wet when they got back to his homeland. Finishing his fish, he banked the fire and joined Eren in the water. "Time for a swim."

Eren was delighted that the human he fell for loved swimming, that was a big plus if one was to be mates with a mermaid. He wiggled and swam around him once they got deeper in, of course he was cautious and kept an eye out for his kind to keep Levi safe. He wrapped himself around the man, catching him in his tail fin as he looked into his eyes and kissed his nose. But then he looked over his head and saw a boat in the distance, it was that guy like he expected. “It’s him.” He whispered, shaking slightly.

Levi really enjoyed the mermaid's silly antics. He would duck underwater, trying to catch him even though he couldn't see him with his eyes closed. He smiled when the tail curled around him, giving it a quick stroke before Eren released him. Surfacing and shaking water from his face, his laughing eyes turned soft when Eren kissed him on the nose. Everything was so carefree until Eren started shaking. "He won't get you." Levi assured him. "We'll get your scale back and then leave." He thought quickly. "Could you sing to keep him distracted? If you use lure, we should be able to get close enough to get the scale."

Eren nodded, looking astonished. How come he never thought of singing to get the scale back? Probably because it was a two man job, if he did that by himself the guy would snap out of it and capture him easily. But if he led him over here with a lure and Levi got the scale and then they escaped quickly together. It would at least take the man quite awhile to start chasing them. He cleared his throat, hoping this wouldn’t effect Levi as well as he opened his mouth and began to use one of his kind’s favorite songs to use to lure sailors into the water. Sure enough, the man jumped out of his boat and started to swim towards him.

Bringing him to the island wasn't exactly what Levi had in mind. But it would work just as well as his original idea. What he hadn't expected was to have to fight against Eren's lure. He swallowed hard, fighting for all he was worth against the lure, against the desire to let his mind blindly follow the song. Eren's voice was beautiful, and he would have willingly drowned himself for it. But they had something to do first. Taking a breath, he sank beneath the water to try and lessen the sound, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. He gently pressed light kisses along the spine where skin met scales.

Eren gasped mid-song from Levi’s actions, his mind spinning as he almost lost all train of thought. He struggled to keep singing, his face on fire. Then the man finally made it to him, he tried to grab and kiss or do anything to the mermaid. He kept singing and held the man back from him, wiggling his fin and tried to get Levi out of the water so he could do whatever he planned as he pulled them all onto the shore. The man wore the scale around his neck as a necklace; he tried to grab it off while trying to control two men on him.

Levi had been doing alright while underwater; his actions toward Eren had been of his own accord. But above water was so much harder. Only the thought of wanting to help Eren, to free him, kept him from trying to ravage him like the other male. One hand against the ear closest to Eren, he leaped at the other human male. His aim was wild, but one finger hooked around the scale necklace. The chain broke from the momentum and the scale arched into the air.

Eren kept up the singing, not wanting to stop until they made a lot of distance between the man and them. He watched Levi dive for the other, break the chain and send the scale in the air. The mermaid reached out and caught it, he would find some other way for his lover to keep it on him, but for now he reattached it with a sigh of relief, that felt much better on his tail. He grabbed his man and started to pull him away, eventually getting him on his back as he swam at full speed.

Levi thought he heard other voices join Eren's as they rocketed away, thought he heard the swish of other tails in the water. But it was so difficult to focus on anything but Eren's voice, especially now that he didn't have the objective of getting the scale back to distract him. He held on to the mermaid with only one hand, the other caressing the skin of Eren's collarbones and neck. His mouth claimed the flesh just under the mermaid's hairline, licking and biting gently.

Eren heard them as well, knew that guy back there was doomed and they would be too if he didn’t go any faster. At least that man would distract them for a short while. And speaking of being distracted, his singing must have finally gotten to Levi for now he was all over him, not that he minded. He stopped singing after a bit, not wanting the others to find him; and again not wanting Levi all over him like this unless it was his own will. He groaned as he swam, hoping he would continue of his own accord.

As before, Levi came back to his senses when Eren stopped singing. Groaning, he hid his face against the place he'd been biting. "Sorry. I know it was the song making me do that, and I know it's allowed, but I'm still sorry." He sighed, hugging the mermaid tightly. "That... man. He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah…that was never my intentions - no matter how disgusting he was." Eren sighed, sad there was a death on his hands and disappointed Levi didn’t continue with his actions. He swam on, trying to think of more positive things, like going to live with Levi and he had his scale back on; there was no more pain there at least.

He couldn't help shuddering at the way the other male died. Unlike Eren, he felt the male deserved to die. But being eaten didn't sound very appealing. He nuzzled the back of Eren's neck comfortingly, letting the mermaid have some silence for a while. When the sun was moving past noon-high, he tapped Eren on the shoulder. "I think we're far enough away. Stop for a moment."

Eren stopped like he was told, taking a couple of deep breaths. Everything was happening so fast, but it would be worth it later when they were safe on Levi’s land. He let the man slip off his back and he turned around to say something, but his words died in his throat. They had forgotten Levi’s clothes, that didn’t bother the mermaid - but he remembered what he said about laws in the human world and his mouth fell open. “…Your clothes, oh no.”

"Huh?" Levi looked down at himself, instantly coloring. "I... this is going to make things challenging." He mentally cursed himself. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't just waltz ashore looking like this. He'd get arrested! Unless... "It's okay. I'll think of something." He lifted a hand to the mermaid's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I’ll be fine. We made it out of there and that’s all that matters." He leaned his face into Levi’s hand, putting his own over it. He couldn’t hear anymore voices or fins splashing either so that was also a good thing, he didn’t know if his human heard it, so he didn’t bring it up, not wanting to scare him. "I’ll give you my scale when we are near land…we also need to find something to cover you because of your weird human rules." He laughed.

"About that. I might be able to get away with it, since I was technically shipwrecked. That should get me a change of clothes. So we don't need to worry about that too much." But with the sun beating down on him, he might be sunburned by the time they reached mainland. He moved a little closer, letting his free hand stroke Eren's chest. "Only give me your scale if you want to. I don't mind it being in its rightful place."

Eren flustered from the hand on his chest, nodding. “But I want you to have it, it’s symbolic for me and my kind. It means we belong to each other forever. And if we are ever apart for some reason, we could feel each other. You’d be able to feel me through it and I can feel you touching it, so…” He got a little closer as well. “I want to give it to you right now, but would you be able to hold onto it?”

Levi's eyes widened. He hadn't realized the scale was quite that important, that he'd be able to feel the mermaid through it. "I... wow. Thank you. I don't want to lose it though. So, wait to give it to me?" He could feel Eren's tail against his legs now. He let the hand on Eren's chest trail down to circle his waist, pressing Eren closer. "When we get to land... can I play with your tail?" His voice hand dropped into husky tones, probably from their close proximity.

Eren nodded, gasping from the sudden closeness. “Y-yes, of course…I’d love that.” He wrapped his arms around him, gulping from the sudden tone Levi’s voice took; it did weird things to his body, making his tail quiver. He got closer if that was ever possible, nose to nose with the man as he looked into his eyes. He felt like he was under a spell, could humans do that as well? Or was this just the effects of love? Whatever it was, he really loved it.

"I'd love that too." He blinked slowly at Eren, a soft smile on his face. He didn't have to tread water so much with Eren holding onto him. The tail moving under them kept them both afloat. Letting his eyes fall shut, Levi tilted his head and softly brushed his lips against the mermaid's.

Eren’s eyes fluttered shut, his heart speeding up in his chest as he pressed his lips back against Levi’s. They had share that one brief kiss before this, but this was different. He could have melted into the ocean right there, why did pressing lips together feel so amazing? His face flared as it continued, he felt as like he was pouring all his feeling into this action and he could feel Levi’s through it too.

The hand on Eren's face moved to cup the back of his neck, keeping him in place. The mermaid tasted like salt and raw fish... and also sunlight. There was also some flavor entirely his own. It made Levi gasp, pressing his lips more firmly against Eren's. He was drowning, but not in the ocean. No; he was drowning in everything that was Eren.

Eren made a soft noise as his lips started moving against his to their own accord, he wasn’t sure what he was doing; but he knew he liked it a lot. He thought this was just supposed to be a pressing of lips, but apparently his lips had their own agenda as they moved all over Levi’s; his tongue seemed to want to do something to as it slid across the man’s lips. His lover tasted really good, he wasn’t sure what the taste was - he recognized only the fish part but the rest was just Levi and he was melting from it.

Levi moaned, willingly opening his mouth for Eren's tongue to venture inside. He stroked it with his own, enjoying the silky texture. He could feel Eren's hammering heart, could feel his doing the same. This went so far beyond mating. He didn't care that he could never have sex with the mermaid; kissing, touching, just being together was enough. After another moment of kissing he finally broke it off, leaning his head against Eren's and panting.

Eren moaned as their tongues rubbed together, his tail wrapped around Levi’s legs as they kissed passionately. When they parted and the man rested against his head to pant, he dazed off as he tried to catch his own breath. His tail kept a hold of his man as he nuzzled their noses together. “Do you want to get going to that break island?” His face was red as he smiled into his eyes.

"Yeah. There's no way we can make it to the mainland in one swim. We'll both need rest and I need to dry out. My body isn't made to live in the water." He didn't try moving though, enjoying being wrapped in Eren's tail. It was like a cocoon of love and the thought caused a shiver to go through him.

Eren didn’t want to move either, he wanted to swim here and kiss Levi forever. In fact he started to kiss all over his face and neck before he finally stopped himself. “You are so addicting.” He whispered before he reluctantly released himself from the man and turned around. “Hop on, as much as I want to continue kissing you…you need to get on land.” He waited until he felt flesh against his before he took off once more. It was awhile before they made it to the break island, but they made it in one piece. 

Addicting? No; the mermaid had it all wrong. He wasn't the addicting one. Even without the luring songs he wanted to do so much to Eren, with Eren. When they got to the little island hours later, he was so tired. His eyes kept trying to slam shut on him. But he hadn't been the one doing the swimming. Which meant Eren must be exhausted. Tumbling off the mermaid's back, he crawled up onto the beach.

Eren wiggled onto the shore, keeping his tail in the water like usual. He snuggled into Levi instantly, panting heavily as he began to catch his breath. He sighed heavily as calmed down, slowly slipping into sleep. He tried to fight it, clutching onto Levi tightly. He kept kissing his neck like he’d done earlier, he really was addicted to him and he wanted to do so much with him.

The soft kisses were both calming and heart-racing. He shuddered, but pressed his back more firmly against Eren, letting the mermaid continue if he wished. They both needed sleep, but it was obvious Eren felt the same things he did. His hand caressed the one around his waist. Closing his eyes, he listened to the rhythmic sounds of Eren's breathing and beating heart.

Eren hummed into his neck, knowing they needed to sleep and stopped his actions. He listened to the other’s breathing for awhile, felt it even out. “Good night.” He whispered before finally letting sleep take him. Then the next day he went on his usual hunt for fish and fresh water, finding them eventually and bringing them to the sleeping human. “Morning sunshine~” He sang out softly.

"Morning." Levi mumbled before he was fully awake. Rubbing his eyes, he grimaced as he looked at the fish Eren held. When he got home, he probably wouldn't want to eat fish for years. Sighing, he accepted one and ate as much as he could. He needed the protein, even if it was raw. Then he drank the water to wash it all down. Once done, he flopped back down with only his feet in the water.

Eren watched him eat and then flop down on the ground again, tilting his head. “Don’t you want to get going?” He pondered out loud, looking out at the ocean, checking for any signs of mermaids closing in on them. “It would be wise to get moving as soon as possible.” He bit his lower lip nervously, really eager to get to Levi’s homeland and away from all this mess. “Oh, unless you were waiting to touch my tail like you wanted?”

"I know we need to get going." Levi rose up onto his elbows to look at Eren. "But I wanted to enjoy a bit of time with you when I'm not clinging to your back like a newborn orangutan." He smiled at the mermaid. "I would like to touch your tail, yes, but only if you want me to."

He got up beside him and laid down, it didn’t seem like anyone was around so he could allow this time together. “Yes, I’d like that a lot. We need more time together.” He didn’t really understand the monkey joke since he never heard of that specific monkey, but he laughed all the same. He wiggled his tail fin in the water, showing he was ready.

Levi smiled, stroking the mermaid's hair. "You are really cute." Sliding down toward the water, he pulled the long appendage into hi lap, making sure to keep the end of the fin in the water. He stroked the scales gently, watching them shimmer and glisten in the sunlight. His hands glided down, finding the spot that had been damaged. No longer bleeding, it was whole again. Leaning down, he kissed Eren's tail. "It must be really nice to have your scale back."

He blushed from the compliment, watching him go down and start stroking his tail, even kissing it and making his face flare. “Y-yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore and I don’t have to feel the wrong hands touching it.” He smiled down at him, meaningfully. His fin wiggling slightly under the ministrations as he made soft sounds. It felt really good to get his tail touched like this by such loving hands. It even quivered sometimes under his hands, he took Levi’s body in while he did this, falling on his behind. He found himself really attracted to that spot for some reason, reaching out to grab it.

"Wrong hands." Levi smiled, happy to know the mermaid liked his touch. He kissed his tail again, running his hands along the underside. He was just opening his mouth to nibble gently on the sensitive tail when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. "Haa..." He gasped, raising his head and looking over his shoulder. "Wh-why did you-?" There was no way Eren knew what he was doing. The mermaid was so innocent in the ways of humans.

"I-I’m sorry! It just looked so enticing and I wanted to touch it! I don’t even know what it is, but it wants me to squeeze it!" He was still red from all the touches and kisses, now even more so doing something embarrassing. He didn’t know why he wanted to touch it so bad, it just looked so nice and it was literally calling to him. He wanted to keep touching it even though he pulled his hand away, he hid his face in his hands. "W-was that bad?" Came his muffled, worried voice.

Pressing his face against Eren's tail, he tried to muffle his laughter at the mermaid's flustered appearance. "It's... it's alright. I did tell you you can touch me. It just caught me off guard. It's my ass. There's nothing really special about it. They're used for sitting, shitting... sexual acts with other males." It's a good thing his face was already buried against the tail, because he turned several shades of crimson.

"Ass…shitting? Oh…oh…wait, sexual acts with something you use to shit?" Eren stared, eyes wide at his behind now. Why was he so fascinated with something tat had fecal matter come out of it? "I guess you clean it out really well before then?" He kept eying it. "Why can’t I stop staring?" What he didn’t know was - he was an ass man, but since mermaids didn’t have these things, it just confused him greatly and he probably wouldn’t understand that most humans liked asses.

Levi didn't answer Eren's questions right away. His face was absolutely burning by now. Why oh why had he said anything about his ass to the mermaid. "It... it's not... so bad." He mumbled, burying his face deeper. "As long as you don't use your tongue... it really isn't that dirty." He should really stop. "Th-the staring... is probably because you haven't seen one before." He unconsciously wiggled as he tried to disappear into the fin.

"Or maybe you have a really nice ass, I’ll have to compare it other asses, but you probably have the best one." He grinned at him before it faltered at a thought. "Have you…ever done it before with someone? With mermaids it’s a one time thing but I know humans do these things a lot…I’ve seen it on passing boats before. It’s okay if you have, I just want to know." He reached over to poke the ass that was still showing since Levi was failing to hide it, he just really liked it.

A muffled squeak came out of Levi at the poke. With a sigh he turned his head so he could see the mermaid, but he didn't move other than that. He had told the mermaid he could touch. It seemed only fair to allow it after Eren had let him touch as much as he had. "No. I've never found anyone I even remotely liked. The orgasm you gave me the other day was the first one I've ever had. It felt really good. But I'm one of those odd humans that only wants to do things with the person I care about." He frowned suddenly. "How do mermaids mate?"

Eren was pleased to hear that, smiling softly down at his tail in thought. He was snapped out of by the question, he made a face. “You know…I’ve never really learned fully about it myself. Apparently there is something on us somewhere that…can be open and something goes inside? I’m not sure what at all…or where.” He shrugged, but now that it was in his mind - it bothered him. Where was this hole that opened up and what was put inside it? As far as he knew, he had nothing to stick anywhere like that. His hand meanwhile kept wondering over Levi’s ass, poking, massaging and prodding.

An opening? Levi wondered hazily. Did male mermaids have an opening too? If they did, and Levi could find it, they might be able to mate after all. But he couldn't be bothered to moved at the moment. He was enjoying Eren's hand on his ass. The massaging was slowly warming his body and he gave a small hum of happiness, clinging to the tail he was holding. 

Eren smiled, happy Levi was enjoying his fascination with his ass. He bit his lip and weighed his option of venturing some more of it, would he gave gone too far? The man did say he could touch him anywhere. He took a deep breath and slowly slid his fingers between his cheeks, he didn’t penetrate, just poked around and slid his finger around the entrance; watching his face to see if that felt good.

"Aaah!" Levi tensed, not expecting that. Even if he hadn't actually penetrated, the flesh there was super sensitive. And the fingers felt foreign. He knew how these things happened. But knowing them in principle and actually experiencing them was a whole different matter. Should he even allow the mermaid to continue? The mermaid, who had no idea what he was doing? "E-Eren." He began, having to clear his throat before he could continue. "Do you... even know what you want? Or what you are doing to me? We can't mate, but are you sure you want to continue?"

"I…I want to make you feel good. And I wish I knew where my spot was too so we could do it together, but…just making you feel good is fine. I figured, if you mate through here - then it must feel good, right? It seems like it." That reaction had made the mermaid flush and bite his lip. "Is it alright if I make you feel good again?" Yes, it was unfair he couldn’t experience these pleasures, but making his lover feel them was good enough for him and he wanted to make him feel very good. He continued moving his finger around his puckered entrance, his fin quivering in it’s own sort of arousal.

The human groaned. "L-let me move, so that I don't drown myself by accident." He moved away from the finger, instantly feeling the loss. Turning, he lay on the sand on hi back with his legs bent in the water, freely allowing Eren access to a place never touched. "I have heard that it will feel good, but it hurts first. Don't worry though. I'll get used to it." He threw a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun, trying to ignore how aroused he was by the thought of having Eren's fingers in him.

EREN BIT HIS LIP AND WIGGLED DOWN, TAKING IN THE SIGHT OF LEVI ALL SPREAD FOR HIM, HE COULD SEE EVERYTHING. HE GULPED AND STUCK STUCK HIS FINGER IN GENTLY, PUSHING INSIDE THIS TIME. HE WATCHED HIS FACE CAREFULLY, FEELING AROUND INSIDE, TRYING TO FIND SPOTS THAT WOULD MAKE LEVI FEEL REALLY GOOD.

"Nngh!" Levi tensed again, tightening without meaning to. But he wasn't used to something being in there. He opened his mouth, crying out and panting shallowly as Eren worked his finger in. It burned. He knew it would get better, but for the moment he just wanted Eren to stop. The pain was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

EREN SAW HIS EXPRESSION, THOUGH HE KEPT MOVING HIS FINGER ALL AROUND INSIDE, HE BIT HIS LIP. “ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?” HE FOUND A BUNDLE OF NERVES AND GENTLY MASSAGED IT.

"N-no it... it's okay." Not really though. If he'd been thinking about it he would have realized Eren's hands were coated in salt water. That made the burn that much worse. But he wasn't thinking about that. Especially when the probing finger found something inside him that had him screaming and arching in pleasure.

EREN WAS ABOUT TO PULL OUT WHEN HIS EYES SHOT OPEN, SEEING LEVI SCREAM AND ARCH LIKE THAT - IT DIDN’T SOUND LIKE A PAINED SCREAM, HE SEEMED TO BE REALLY ENJOYING WHATEVER HE JUST HIT. THOSE BUNDLE OF NERVES, PERHAPS? HE WENT OVER THEM AGAIN TO CHECK.

Levi cried out again, reduced to unintelligible nonsense as his body bucked against Eren's hand unbidden. He panted, attempting to look down at Eren with glassy eyes. That pleasure was way more intense than the blow job the mermaid had given him. He knew what Eren was hitting, but hadn't realized just what a strong reaction it would cause.

EREN SMILED AT WHAT HE WAS CAUSING LEVI TO DO, HE HAD WANTED TO GIVE HIM PLEASURE AND IT SEEMS HE WAS DOING JUST THAT. HE THRUSTED HIS FINGER INTO THE SPOT, ADDING ANOTHER FINGER OUT OF PURE NEED TO SEE IF IT WOULD MAKE HIM FEEL EVEN BETTER.

F-fuck!" Levi moaned, pushing toward those probing fingers. It didn't hurt anymore. Or, if it did, he was beyond caring. The pleasure was amazing. He couldn't get enough of Eren's fingers moving inside him. Was this what sex felt like? Hot damn! His hands scrabbled at the sand as he moaned again.

EREN GULPED AND ENTERED A THIRD FINGER, HE LONGED TO KNOW WHAT THIS FELT LIKE; BUT HE WAS HAPPY HE WAS DOING THIS TO LEVI. HE THRUSTED THREE FINGERS IN, ALSO GROWING BOLD AND LEANING FORWARD TO LICK UP HIS COCK, GIVING HIM MORE PLEASURE.

The human screamed again, basically clawing at the sand now. "I c-can't! I-I can't!" He panted hard, hips moving harshly against the fingers and mouth. "E-Eren, st... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He couldn't even finish a complete sentence. How was he supposed to warn the mermaid that he was approaching that edge so quickly? Would he ever reach a point in his life where he could last longer than this?

EREN EAGERLY PUT THE MEMBER IN HIS MOUTH, IT MAY BE GROSS TO OTHERS; HE DIDN’T KNOW - BUT HE WANTED TO DRINK HIM UP AGAIN. HE BOBBED HIS HEAD AND THRUSTED HIS FINGERS INSIDE REPEATEDLY. 

The wet mouth pulling his cock in finished Levi off. Arching again and seeing spots, he cried out his release, spilling into Eren's waiting mouth. He was scarcely able to breathe and his body collapsed back against the sand, absolutely spent. 

EREN TOOK IT ALL IN HIS MOUTH, GULPING IT DOWN GRATEFULLY. HE LICKED IT OFF THE SOFTENING THE MEMBER, SMILING AT THE EXHAUSTED MAN. “I’M SO GLAD I CAN PLEASE YOU.” HE WIGGLED HAPPILY IN THE WATER.

Levi made a noise of agreement, waiting until he got his breath back before he actually spoke. "That... wow. That was wonderful." He stretched, feeling a dull ache in his hips and back. Tolerable, but slightly annoying. Rolling, he slowly crawled back into the water to hug the mermaid. "I wish... I could give you that kind of pleasure." He kissed Eren softly on the neck.

Eren shuddered from the neck kiss and nodded. “I wish I knew more about mermaid mating as well, but I’m just happy I could do this for you.If you wanted you could search my body and try to find it…but I don’t know.” He shrugged. holding him tightly. He would just be happy with the neck kisses honestly, those felt so good. His tail quivered in the water from it.

"I haven't found anything yet." Levi mused sadly, kissing Eren's neck again. "Maybe... maybe when we aren't looking behind us and watching out for danger. Maybe then we'll be able to find this mysterious spot." He nuzzled where he'd just kissed, then sighed. "We probably shouldn't waste anymore time here."

"Oh sure, it’s fine when you get pleasure - but it’s wasting time with me?" He said in suddenly dangerous voice, then he laughed hard and it turned bright and innocent again. "I’m teasing! Hop on my back, we still have a ways to go it seems." That was another thing about mermaids, they had a very bad attempt at humor.

The sudden switch in personality surprised him, made him hastily back away from the mermaid. Even when Eren assured him he was teasing he was still hesitant. "I... didn't mean it like that. I meant... I don't want you to be caught. S-so we should get to my homeland, where we can be uninterrupted." 

"I was only joking…don’t be afraid! Oh no, I should have known humans wouldn’t like that kind of humor, especially you…that might have seemed harsh, I didn’t mean it!" His lip quivered as he shot big sad bright eyes at him before looking down at the water, "I didn’t mean to scare you…don’t be afraid of me…please.."

"I... you... were joking?" Levi blinked several times, slowly edging closer to the mermaid again. "I thought you might have thought... that I was using you. I'm not. I'm fine if you don't touch me like that. I just want to be with you." He reached for Eren's hand, pulling it up to his face and rubbing his cheek against it. "I'll try to get better about figuring out when you're joking."

"O-our jokes are pretty different from humans, they could be considered harsh or accusing. We basically pick on each other a lot, well…I’ve never had anyone to joke with before, maybe I even did it wrong? Maybe I’m mistaking the harsh ways they treated me as joking now?" He sighed heavily, hanging his head for a moment. "I like touching you though, I like making you make those lovely noises…and just to be clear, even though I wish I could feel those things too, I’m fine just with being with you." He smiled softly then as he looked up. "Are you ready to go now?"

Levi blushed at Eren's words of liking his sounds, very nearly sinking into the water again. But he caught himself before he dropped down too far. "Yes, I'm ready to go now. The sooner we get to the mainland the sooner I can find us clothes and get you home."

Eren beamed and got him to climb on his back before speeding off again. They got further then they have ever been in a matter of hours. He really hoped they were approaching the mainland soon, not that he was tired; he just wanted to live with Levi as soon as possible. It wouldn’t be the same as a big ocean, but he’d rather a small space with water if it meant getting to be with his human.

The area around them was starting to look familiar. Which was both good and bad. How on Earth was he going to get Eren ashore and home? He tapped the mermaid's shoulder, pressing his mouth against his ear. "How am I going to get you home? You can't leave the ocean."

"Huh? I don’t know, I thought you had a plan for that. Or…we can see what happens if I get out." He blushed from the lips on his ear though, that made it quite hard to think. "If it starts looking bad, we can throw me back in the ocean, right?" He honestly didn’t know how else this was going to work, and it seemed to be the only option.

"I... was too caught up in finding a mermaid that likes me as much as I like him." Levi buried his face against Eren's neck. "Your suggestion is probably the best one, but..." So many things could go wrong. Eren could die. "What if you dry out too fast? I don't want you to die right in front of me." His grip on Eren tightened.

"I know…it must be scary, I wouldn’t want to lose you either. Much less like that, but…is there really any other choice?" Eren shivered at the thought, tried to focus only on the feeling of Levi gripping him from behind. That was a much better thing to think about, his face in his neck returned the color to his cheeks as he swam on. "I’m sure I wouldn’t dry out that fast…" He tried to reassure him, even if he didn’t know himself.

Levi couldn't answer. His face was pressed against the mermaid's neck as he desperately tried to rein in his emotions. The thought of losing Eren was so painful, and it didn't surprise him when tears dripped from his eyes. Short time it had been, but he loved this mermaid. To risk his life like this, just to see if he'd grow legs... To him, it wasn't worth it. But he knew Eren thought different.

"Are we almost there? Do you know?" He could feel how tense Levi was and wanted to distract him, to make him stop hurting from something that just might happen. "Please, don’t worry…just think positive. I’m going to grow legs and we’re going to walk on land together and maybe get in trouble for being naked." He laughed, hoping that would amuse Levi. "Then we’ll live happily and we could finally mate, you could show me how good it felt."

He managed a small smile, using one hand to scrub away the tears. "Yeah, we're getting close. You're going to have to swim more carefully now. Ships will be around and we don't want anyone seeing your tail." He kissed Eren's neck again, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he touched this flesh. "If you grow legs, are you still going to give me a scale?"

"I’m going to give you the scale before we get on land, like when we are just about to get on it, I’ll hand it to you." Eren giggled lightly from the neck kiss, still red as he slowed down his swimming; trying to keep his tail under the water. "Then I’ll always be with you." He was glad Levi couldn’t see him, his thoughts turning depressing after that sentence. He would be with him even if he died, he would have something to remember him by if he gave him the scale before it happened…

If this was all the time he had left with Eren, then he was going to make the most of it. Biting back what would have been a rather loud sob, he kissed Eren's neck again. Holding on with one arm, he slid the other hand into the mermaid's hair, exploring and caressing the silky brown locks. He'd never love again. Not after this. Eren had been his first... and he would be his last.

Eren really was risking his life for this man, when most just said these words; he actually meant it. It was totally worth it for him, he would risk his whole being to be with Levi, even if he may die when he got to land - at least he had this brief time with his soul mate, could save him from everything and got him to his home land. He kept blushing as his neck was kissed, and his hair was played with. How close were they anyway?

They were getting close. Levi could see pieces of land appearing on the horizon; very familiar pieces of land. Leaning his head against Eren's, he sighed. "We're nearly there. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"To be with you, anything." Eren swam a bit faster, seeing pieces of land growing ever closer. In a few short minutes they were very close, and then soon after that right up to the main land. He let Levi get up first before he ripped his scale off, from the same place and handed it to the man. "Well…here we go, I love you." He smiled sweetly up at him before he started to wiggle onto the shore.

Levi clung to the scale, watching Eren with wide eyes as the mermaid wiggled out of the water. "I'm afraid." He whispered the words; they weren't meant to be overheard. "I don't want to lose you. I love you so much Please." He pressed his mouth against the scale. "Please be okay."

Eren could feel the worry radiating off Levi through his scale, felt his lips against it. It broke his heart that he was this scared and worried over him, he wished he could promise everything was okay, but they would both just have to see. Finally, he was all the way on land - at first, nothing happened. Then his tail starter to quiver and he turned around with wide eyes to stare down at it. It was slowly evaporating into the air and being turned into legs, he looked over at Levi with big bright eyes.

Levi's eyes were owlish as he watched the shimmering tail vanish. Two perfectly healthy legs, pale and unblemished, took its place. He nearly fell over in relief. Bending down, he extended a hand toward the legs, but didn't actually touch them.

Thankfully the legs were in the same shape the rest of him was in and wouldn’t throw him off balance. He touched his own legs and shivered since they were new and sensitive. Then he looked a bit up from them and noticed he now had the same parts Levi had - and of course without giving much thought to it, reached down and grabbed himself, gasping out. “A-ah!”

Levi couldn't help laughing, so full of relief. He tugged Eren's hands away gently. "You just got those parts; they're going to be super sensitive until you get used to them. And that's not something you should do in public." He looked around, spotting someone heading their way. That wasn't a surprise; two naked males showing up on the beach was bound to attract attention. "Person inbound." He murmured to Eren, crouching protectively in front of him. "Don't say anything that will make you as not a human."

Eren nodded, he was about to try walking around when Levi mentioned someone coming near. He stayed sitting and hid behind the man that automatically protected his form, he suddenly felt exposed for the first time in his life. He kept his mouth shut as the person asked why the hell they were naked, listened to Levi describe their shipwreck situation and suddenly they were handed clothes. The boy managed to get them on after a bit of struggling with some help from his man.

"He took in a bit more water than I did." Levi explained as he helped Eren with the unfamiliar clothing. "He's always been the better swimmer, so I held onto him when I got tired." The one who had come to investigate shook his head, helping both Levi and Eren to their feet. Levi kept a tight hand around Eren's waist. "Thank you; we should be fine now. I'll try to find a way to repay you for your kindness." Tugging the mermaid-turned-human with him, he began walking away.

Eren leaned on Levi as he tried to walk, blushing at the hand around his waist while making a face at his clothes. It felt weird to wear clothes, but he would get used to them in this society. He just wanted to get to his man’s house and explore his new body parts, preferably with Levi. “Can we mate when we get home?” He asked rather boldly as usual, he wasn’t raised with a censor bar and didn’t know he should be embarrassed about such talk. 

Levi squeaked, nearly dropping the male. "Um... Eren? We don't talk about things like that out of the house. It makes others uncomfortable. It isn't a subject worth sharing." His voice lowered. "People look at you strangely if you talk about who you're banging."

"Oh…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "That’s another weird thing about humans…but can we, what did you say? Bang when we get home? Is that what you call it? Sounds violent…" He looked down at his pants suddenly. "Hey, my thing is doing that standing up thing now because of these thoughts."

Levi groaned, face flushed. How was he supposed to teach Eren the things he needed to know? "There are several terms that can be used. I just chose that one." He couldn't help glancing at Eren's crotch when it was mentioned. Yup; Eren was telling the truth. "A-arousal. You are aroused." His ears were red now. "Can we please get home before we talk anymore about this?"

"We’re going to bang though, right?" Eren insisted, looking at Levi’s nervous state with red ears and found it adorable. He leaned against him as he slowly got used to walking. "How long until we get there? My arousal is starting to hurt." He made sure to keep his voice down, but he was still going on - he probably wasn’t going to shut up unless he got a solid answer.

"If you stop... thinking about it... it will go away." Levi told the mermaid through gritted teeth. Shit, now he was getting aroused. We'll be home... soon. Maybe five minutes? I don't know; I've never walked there with someone else leaning on me."

"You still didn’t answer my first question." Eren pouted at him, then he realized he was gifted with legs that made him taller then Levi as he slowly started to walk on his own. He had always pictured him being taller then him, wasn’t he older too? He didn’t say anything, just in case; and he was upset he wasn’t answering.

"Is having sex really the first thing you want to do?" Levi grumbled, annoyed when he had to look up at Eren. "There are so many other things you can experience. Different foods, games, TV... cuddling. I, at least, need to take a shower."

Eren’s jaw dropped before it closed and his bottom lip began to quiver. “I…I thought you wanted to mate with me…” He pushed off him and began to walk on his own now, getting the hand of it so far. Well, this was the first time he experienced this feeling of anger and hurt. He would have ran away, but he had nowhere to go now. This was more then just sex to him, he wanted to become one with the man and complete the ritual.

Quickening his pace, he pulled Eren into a tight embrace, momentarily not caring about who saw. "Idiot. I want a life with you. Not just mating. Didn't you tell me that scale would let you know how I'm feeling? You should know the answer to your statement already." He stretched up, placing his mouth at the mermaid's ear. "Mating is an unexpected bonus. I just want to be with you. But if it's that important to you..."

"It would complete my people’s ritual, at least doing it once would make me happy. I mean, there is more to this then mating, but I…it would be official to me if we did mate. I can wait I guess, and I forgot to tap into my scale to see how you really felt…my mistake. I really can wait! I just thought you didn’t want to…next time I’ll tap into the scale before assuming." He hung his head, ashamed of himself. "I’m sorry…I really can wait."

Levi cocked his head. "Right. You said there was some sort of ritual." He leaned into the other male. "It's okay; I just want you to know that there is more than mating. But I can tell it's really important to you." He sighed, holding onto the mermaid's hand as he began to walk again. "We'll mate when we get home."

"…It’s fine, we can do it when you want to, I don’t want to right away anymore." He squeezed his hand as they walked, he tried to focus on his walking instead, how weird it felt not to swim. The weird textures that changed under his feet, nothing was the same. He kind of missed the shiny tail, but he was willing to give it up to be here right now.

He didn't dispute it, knowing Eren would probably change his mind yet again. It was the mermaid's first experience being human, after all. He was allowed to be indecisive. Levi pulled him to a stop outside a small apartment complex. "We're here." He pointed to the condo in front of them. "This one is mine. It's a good thing I keep a spare key hidden, since those stupid slave traders tossed all my things." He bent over, searching under the hedges for the hidden key.

Eren took the place in. “So…all these structures, that’s where people live? Interesting, I can’t wait to see inside!” He bounced on his feet, then grew amused with his legs once more for making him bounce in the first place. He then jumped a few times and laughed in glee, so very happy he had legs and could do these human things. He watched Levi then bend over and start searching for his key, he stared at his ass while he did so. He frowned when he realized it was covered up, naked was so much better.

"Ah! Found it!" He stood up, triumphantly holding the key in his hand. Stepping toward the door, he unlocked it. "Yes. People live in these structures. It's less expensive than owning a house. Opening the door, he motioned Eren inside.

"House? That another word for home of some sort?" Eren shrugged and stepped inside, taking in all the human things. "Whoa…what does everything do?" He was sure they each had their own function and weren’t just decoration, maybe some of it - but not all.

"House, home, abode. Again, there are a lot of names for a living area. Humans use lots of words for just one thing." He grinned at Eren's next question. "We can go over each thing in its own time. First though, are you hungry?" He closed the front door, walking toward the kitchen. "Most of what's in the fridge is probably spoiled, but I know I have things in the pantry that will still be good."

"Yeah, I’m starving…this human body seems to get hungrier and weaker faster," Eren laughed sheepishly as he followed Levi around like a puppy. peeking over his shoulder at all times to see what he was doing. Which wasn’t hard considering he was taller. "I hope I like human food, it might be nice to eat things that aren’t always sea life." He leaned over to kiss Levi’s ear one of the times he was hovering. "So, what’s going to be my first human food?" He asked happily, his head resting on his shoulder.

More things had spoiled than he thought would have. He grimaced and started tossing the ruined food. "Um... pizza? It wouldn't take too long for them to deliver. There are worse things to eat. A lot worse." He reached for the phone, dialing up the nearest pizza place. He knew the number by heart, since he ordered there often. After ordering, he went back to emptying out the fridge. "Pizza should be here in about ten minutes." He paused. "Oh. I could be using something else during that time." Walking over to Eren and tugging his head down, he fastened his lips to the mermaid's.

"You can get food delivered to you? Humans are sure spoiled!" Eren exclaimed in awe, watching him talk into a thing that apparently contacted the delivery guy to bring food. He was trying to look at other things around the room, trying to guess how everything worked; including the delivery process - when he was suddenly tugged down to Levi’s head level and had lips against his own. All thought melted away along with his heart as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. He released a content moan into his lips as he tilted his head and deepened it.

Kissing would never grow old. It was weird having to tilt his head up to kiss the mermaid. Eren deepening the kiss made him go weak in the knees, and he clung desperately to him, happily kissing back, quickly losing track of time.

Eren gripped him tighter, his tongue finding it’s way into Levi’s mouth and rubbing with his. He moaned into the kiss, pressing against the man some more. He could feel his thing between his legs get aroused again and he whimpered against Levi, he was too damn sensitive.

Levi felt Eren's growing erection. Not surprising, considering he was getting aroused to. But time was against them and the doorbell rang. He broke away with a low oath, panting. Doing what he could to hide his erection, he answered the door.

Eren was flustered and panting as he hid out of sight, panicking from the sudden noise. He peeked around the wall to see Levi take something from the guy at the door. So, other humans sent other humans food - but not for free, there was something with numbers involved. His head hurt, they were spoiled but confusing creatures. When the man left he came out from behind the wall, sniffing the air. “That smells really good.”

"Yeah." Levi lifted the lid, inhaling deeply. "Sausage, my favorite. It's meat, but of a different variety than fish. If you don't like the pizza, I can always find something else for you." Pulling out a couple plates, he dished a slice to Eren. "Give it a try. But be careful, because it's hot."

Eren took the plate and sat down, looking at for a bit before giving up on guessing what else was on it and just took a bite. It was sort of hot, but it was extremely good, far better then any fish he had ever ate, or any sea creature. “Mnn!” He moaned before eating some more, moving on to another slice.

Seeing the mermaid like the pizza was a relief. Pizza was like life's blood to humans. He dug into his own slice, just about fainting with the first bite. Raw fish was a happily distant memory as he ate like he'd been starved. It wasn't a small pizza, but the two polished off the whole thing in record time. Levi leaned back in his chair with a quiet moan of contentment.

Eren smiled over at him until he moved and straddled the man, snuggling into his neck. He just wanted to be close, this wasn’t a sexual advancement - not like he even knew much about that. But something about this position was starting to stir up that thing between his legs again. Was he just that sensitive in this new body or did this usually happen to someone who was in love and really sexually attracted to his partner? His face started to heat up in his neck as he tried not to move.

He opened his eyes when Eren settled in his lap, but he closed them again when the mermaid only snuggled against him. He sighed happily, encircling his arms loosely around Eren. Turning his head, he gave Eren's hair a light kiss, then leaned against it. This was really nice.

Eren inhaled his scent, making a face. He loved him but he stank right now, but he wouldn’t say anything about that. He wiggled to get more comfortable, probably making his thing obvious by poking into his stomach more. “Levi…er, never mind.” He kept his flustered face in the man’s neck.

Levi chuckled. "Let me guess; I don't smell the greatest right now. You're right. I haven't been able to bathe since I was kidnapped." He bit his lip as he felt Eren's hardness. The mermaid would just have to wait; he was too dirty right now even for sex. "If you'll get up, I'll go take a shower. You can explore the house while I'm doing that. Just don't... actually turn anything on until I can show you what it does."

More waiting - oh well, he said he would wait. Eren sighed heavily, falling sideways on the couch. “Fine, I’ll explore.” he rolled off the couch and began his exploration already. He began to examine everything, once Levi was out of sight he pressed something on a cabinet only for music to roll out of it and scare him half to death. He dove behind the couch, after awhile he figured out it wasn’t dangerous and actually liked the sound of it. He listened to the words a couple of times before he started to sing along to it.

He scrubbed hard, ridding himself of so much sand and salt. He made sure to get everywhere, even inside. He didn't do that for very long though; that was something for Eren. Once finally done, he donned clothes that were his own and not borrowed from someone else. Toweling the water from his ears and hair, he realized he heard signing. But it was a familiar song. Eren had figured out to work the cd player? He walked into the front room.

Eren was enchanted with the music, he loved singing. So finding a thing that could spout music was amazing to him. He stood in the living room at first just swaying and singing along, then he figured out how to work his legs to dancing; which he gracefully did about the room. He was lost in his own little musical world as he sang his heart out. His voice thankfully didn’t change when transforming, but hopefully it didn’t do the lure thing anymore. That would be a mess on human land.

Levi couldn't find it in him to interrupt. It was obvious Eren was enjoying the music. Hearing him sing songs Levi was familiar with made his heart flutter, but he didn't feel any of the lure as when Eren had sung before. Thank goodness for that. Still, he knew he could sit here and listen to that beautiful voice for hours. Smiling, he sat down and watched Eren dance and sing.

Eventually Eren caught sight of Levi watching him during one of his twirls. He flustered, but continued in a way that was more special now, just for his human. He inched closer and closer while dancing and singing until he was on the man’s lap again, his heart racing in his chest. He smiled down at him, wiggling into his spot in his neck again, kissing it softly. “Sorry, I turned something on…it’s a wonderful invention.”

Levi turned red when Eren sank into his lap. "It's fine. You looked so happy singing and dancing just now. I take it you like having legs?" He wanted to make sure Eren was actually happy and not just faking it. "You can use the cd player whenever you want. I have lots of cds you can listen to."

"I’m guessing CDs are music? I’d love more music!" Eren bounced in his lap from excitement. Humans were awesome for inventing all kinds of things for music. "Oh, and of course I’m happy with my legs! I’m happy with you most of all." He nuzzled his cheek against his before he pulled back and smiled at him sweetly. "I…I love you so much."

"Yeah, CDs are a collection of various songs to one place. Usually they are by the same singer, but they can sometimes be different singers." His heart swelled as Eren told him he loved him. "I love you too, Eren." Then he smiled wickedly. "And I also love your legs."

Eren beamed when he heard the words returned to him, but then he turned a dark crimson at his next sentence, wither the way he said it or the smirk, or both - it made his throat go dry. “O-oh?” He had never seen Levi smile like that or say something in such a way, was he flirting with him? Whatever it was, he liked it.

"Mm-hm. I do." Levi really liked the color Eren had turned. "Having legs means you can run, jump, dance... make love." He gave Eren a sly look, before he lost it to a fit of laughter.

Eren whimpered, getting turned on from his words until the other started laughing and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. “Now you are just being a big tease!”

"S-sorry! I've never attempted to flirt before. I was laughing at how silly I sounded, not at you." He needed to remember that the mermaid was a bit vain and easily offended. "But yes, I am very happen that you have legs now."

Levi must have had the scale on him, for he heard some of his thoughts and his eye twitched. “Vain, huh?” His eyes then narrowed before he rolled off the man. “I do not like myself, so you are very wrong there.” He crossed his arms and got back to his feet, walking off to a random room in the house.

He stared after the mermaid. He hadn't said that out loud; he'd thought it! Eren hadn't said anything about the scale being able to transmit thoughts. What else was the tiny thing capable of. "Dammit." He sighed, digging the scale out of his pocket. Would the mermaid be able to hear him if he tried thinking toward him? The idea was foreign, but he wanted to try. *I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Please come back.* He poured the regret he was feeling into his thoughts, hoping Eren would be able to tell how sorry he was.

Eren felt and heard everything, he wondered if he should be touched he spoke to his scale - a personal part of him, or be hurt he didn’t get off his ass to get him. In the end, he decided speaking to his scale was cute and slowly came back into the living room, looking down at the floor until he sat beside him on the couch. Not looking at him yet. “I’m not vain at all…I don’t like myself at all, there are far better looking mermaids then me and probably humans -I mean, look at you! Fucking begging to be mated with, people just want to be all over you.” He rambled as he pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said and he truly meant it. "I really didn't mean to offend you. I was referring more to the color of your tail. If I had one, I'd be vain about it. But you don't see yourself correctly. You are very good looking, even as a human." He gathered the mermaid into his arms. "Even if I had people asking to be with me, I wouldn't choose them. You already know I haven't done anything with anyone else." He nuzzled Eren. "I belong to a silly mermaid and no one else."

Dammit, it was hard to be mad at him, he was too sweet. Eren blushed and snuggled into Levi, his heart fluttering as his hurt and anger completely washed away. “Okay, I believe you…and you are silly.” He chuckled and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it softly. He let the words repeat around and around in his head a few times, smiling into the man’s neck as he did so. “I’ve snagged the best human.”

"We're both silly." Levi was just happy the mermaid forgave him. He didn't know what he would have done if Eren had asked to leave. "I'm hardly the 'best' human. But I'm glad you aren't taking off on me." He kissed Eren's hair. "You didn't tell me your scale can transmit thoughts. That was a bit of a shock."

"Oh, I thought I was clear about that…but I guess not. I said I could feel your feelings, yeah…that isn’t clear enough, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, still hiding his face in his neck. "And I think you are the best human, the most gorgeous and kind human." He squeezed him tighter, kissing his neck again. "I’m so lucky to be the one you chose."

"And I consider myself to be lucky that I'm the one you chose." Levi pushed Eren back so he could smile at him. "You seemed to really enjoy dancing. Would you like to dance with me?"

Eren colored more, smiling back at Levi when he was pushed back to see him. His eyes lit up, “Ah! I would love to dance with you! I’ve always wanted to dance with someone, and it will be even better because it’s you…I’ll try not to go all mating dance on you.” He chuckled.

"There's a mating dance?" Levi blurted, eyes wide. Then he blushed. "Um, well, if you do, there's... always the bed." He wasn't against the idea, not at all. He just wanted Eren to experience everything there was to experience. He carefully slid out from under Eren, walking over to the stereo and his collection of CDs. Finding the CD he wanted, he switched it with the one already in there, smiling when the slow classical music started. Returning to Eren, he held out his hand.

Eren nodded as his color matched Levi’s, maybe after the man showed him a human dance he would, or he would just let him take the lead and let him bring him to his human bed. He took his hand and let him help him up, the mermaid grew a bit nervous, but he was smiling. He let Levi showed him where to put his hands and slowly started to move with him. This was really nice, it was slow and not the way he was used to dancing, but it was really nice to be this close to the man and sharing this moment as they moved together.

Levi rested his head against Eren's chest as they slowly moved. He was leading, since Eren wasn't used to human dancing. But it didn't matter to him in the slightest that he was the one leading. He could hear the mermaid's heart, could hear each intake and exhale of air. He had survived the transformation; he was here. At that moment, the World was perfect. And that was all he cared about.

Levi seemed so at bliss listening to his heartbeat and dancing with him, this touched Eren’s heart to no end, that him just being alive and sharing this moment together with his human could make him so happy, just like he was. To have survived to have these moments with Levi made him feel so lucky, they had escaped the dangers of the ocean and nothing could get in-between them now. He rested his head on his man’s, sighing contently. This was what love truly was.

It was less about dancing now and more about just enjoying each other's company. When the song ended and a new one began, he leaned back a little to look up at Eren. The smile on his face was soft as he leaned up and gave him a light kiss. "Will you stay with me always, Eren?"

"Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way." Eren beamed down at Levi, his eyes shining from how happy he was. He leaned forehead and kissed his forehead. "I risked everything to be with you and I’d gladly do it again." He grinned as everything was right in the world now. "To us in our forever." He sealed the deal with a kiss as they danced the night away.  
FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this RP. Hope y'all enjoyed^^


End file.
